Blood of Fire and Water: Book I
by Pryce Fisto
Summary: My fanfic on my character I created. He is the son of Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura.
1. Getting Started

Blood of Fire and Water:

**The Pryce Fisto Chronicles**

By Pryce Fisto

Book I

Aayla Secura lay in the botanical undergrowth of Felucia. The betrayal hurt worse than the blaster rifle bolt to the back she just received from one of her supposed friends. But in her heart, Aayla could not blame them, for they were just following orders. That is what they were created to do. Their actions did tell Aayla one thing though. That a great treachery was committed. And by who other than the one man in the position to do so? Aayla suppressed these thoughts for now. Now all that matters is survival. She began to crawl using all her strength plus the Force to help inch her along. She was in the remote regions of a jungle planet and soon collapsed from her injuries. She lay there, and soon the darkness enveloped her.

Aayla awoke on her side in a very comfortable, yet somewhat smaller, bed. The pain in her back was still very much apparent. The electric fire shot through her entire body and made her lay still. She then began to take in her surroundings. She was in a small but spacious room which appeared to be part of a house that was carved into one of the massive trees of Felucia. Aayla began to rack her mind for what species of beings might have saved her. The native Felucians were out of the question for they were forced underground long ago. That just left humans, twi'leks, or gossams. Aayla's question was soon answered as a gossam female came walking backwards through the door carrying a tea tray.

"Oh good. You're awake. Kal! Kal, she's awake! Kal, get in here!" Another gossam, this one male, came stumbling into the room. Kal was about a meter and a half tall, grey skinned and gawky, an average gossam. He carefully approached Aayla and sat gingerly on the bed.

"Greetings to you, Mistress Twi'lek. I am Kal Shai, and this is my wife, Talia Shai. What is your name?"

"My name is Aayla Secura."

"Well Aayla Secura," Talia said, "you gave us quite a start when we came across you in the jungle. Tell us, how did you come to be all alone out there?" The question brought back a flood of memories that Aayla did not particularly care to reiterate.

"I...was betrayed. Left to die." Talking made Aayla nauseous and dizzy. She made to bury her face in the pillows but was stopped by a gentle hand. It was Talia's.

"No, no. You must stay on your side or you'll hurt the litheling."

"The what?" asked Aayla.

"Oh what's the Galactic Basic phrase for it?" said Kal, "Oh yes, little one."

"Little one? You mean I'm...?"

"Yes dear." explained Talia, "You are with child."

"You are sure of this?" Aayla asked Talia.

"Oh yes. You see, when we found you we brought you here and I dressed you wounds. After I had tended to the worst ones on your back, I had to make sure you didn't have any more. As I was checking your torso, I ran my hand across your stomach and the little one moved as in response to my touch."

Almost scared to, Aayla placed her hand on her stomach. As if on cue, a small being lurched inside her.

"This is impossible." Aayla thought to herself but somehow it was made audible..

"Well that one inside you begs to differ my dear." Kal told her, "You are going to be a mother."

"No, you don't understand." Aayla explained, "The last male I was with could not be the father. You see, he wasn't twi'lek." Talia thought for a moment and then began, "Well, hybrids aren't uncommon, but they are definatly different."

"Yes but this one will be really different." Aayla said.

"What species was the father?" Kal asked.

"He was nautolan." she answered them. There was a silence for a time and then Kal stood, excused himself with "things he must tend to" and was gone. Talia fed Aayla a mixture that tasted to be made up of strong tea and over-salted soup, but it slated her hunger which, until now, Aayla had not noticed. Being well fed and the pain subsided somewhat, Aayla took the opportunity to rest.

Three months into her pregnancy, Aayla's stomach had grown three times in size. "Normal twi'lek pregnancy takes much longer." she would think to herself, "Then again; this isn't a normal twi'lek pregnancy." The gossams that had taken her in, Kal and Talia Shai were unbelievably generous. They bade her stay in bed, only letting her up to either bath or to answer calls of nature. Gossams are creatures of a physical appearance-based culture. So Kal and Talia requested Aayla to be subject to "egg-showing" parties. An egg-showing party in the gossam culture was when a gossam couple would invite friends, neighbors, and family over to show off their egg. Aayla being the egg in these instances. Being that the Shais had been so good to her, Aayla did not have the heart to refuse them. After what was hopefully the last party for a while, Aayla was laying back to rest when Talia came in to speak with her.

"You know, I've been getting a lot of questions about what its name is going to be." Talia asked Aayla.

"His actually." Aayla answered with a smile she couldn't help.

"His? You know it's a boy?"

"I feel it in the Force."

"Well what's his name then?"

"I want him to have his father's surname."

"Which is?"

"Fisto."

"Fisto. And what of his first name?"

"A twi'lek name, Pryce."

"Pryce Fisto. Masculine yet gentle to pronounce. A fine name." And with that, Talia patted Aayla's arm and left her to rest.

Three more months and another tripling of stomach size, Pryce Fisto decided he was ready to be born into the universe. Aayla was having a hard time giving birth though.

"It's to be expected. There has never been a hybrid like this born before. AHHH!" Kal's scream harmonized with Aayla's when she squeezed his hand in reaction to a particularly intense labor pain.

"Come now Aayla!" Talia yelled over the noise. "One more big heave and let's be done with this!" Aayla gave the push requested of her and fell back on the bed in exhaustion. The hybrid Talia held in her hands was unlike any she had ever seen before. He was nautolan shaped but there was still something of the twi'lek in him. Up the center of his face ran a blue streak that ran all the way to the tip of his two center head tendrils. His eyes were just like Aayla's, sapphire blue.

"Aayla, would you like to hold your son?"

Unfortunately, there was no answer.

Five years later.

Chak Ra was one of the few Jedi to survive Order 66. He survived by an instance of pure circumstance. Chak had been on his way to his new station in the Clone Wars when his single clone pilot turned on him. At the time, he was an experienced Jedi Knight and made quick work of the clone. After which, the Togrutan knight was reached by a message through the Force, telling him to go to Kashyyyk. On Kashyyyk, Chak met with Olee Starstone, Roan Shryne, a Trianii padawan named Tarkkau, and the Zethron Jedi Knight Niebar Boton, in what was to be later call The Last Jedi Council. They convened on the forest floor of Kashyyyk where they knew Jedi could look after themselves and the Sith would not be willing to check. They came together and stood in a circle, as tradition called for. Olee Starstone began,

"We very well may be the last. The last of the Jedi. I never thought this day would come. You all know what has happened. The prophecies were wrong.. I speak of course of the prophecies that stated that Anakin Skywalker would bring balance to the Force."

"Treacherous fool." stated Tarkkau, shaking his feline head. This blatant, yet common, misinterpreted assumption had always bothered Chak Ra, so he always felt obliged to correct them.

"The prophecies never named Skywalker specifically as the one who would bring balance to the Force." he attempted.

"It is because of him that the Jedi are left in shambles." Roan said rounding on Chak..

"I am not disputing that. Skywalker will get what's coming to him in good time. What I am saying though is that there will be another."

"I pray there will be." added Niebar Boton. Always the silent one, never the less, when she did speak, she made good use of her words.

"All that aside." interrupted Olee, "We must decide what to do next. Other survivors, such as Master Yoda and Obie Wan Kenobi, think it best to go into hiding, which they have already done. But I personally feel we must rally the survivors and start to rebuild the Jedi Order." A sudden silence swept over the five Jedi. They all sensed something wrong. Within moments, they were surrounded by former Clone Troopers, all brandishing blaster rifles. Among them was a dark, six foot tall figure. He was now more machine than man. He left a scar in the force wherever he went and was the shame of the Jedi Order.

"Skywalker." Roan seemed to spit the name out rather than say it.

"…is dead." Skywalker added in his mechanical dead voice. "You will now and forever refer to me, in respect I might add, as Lord Vader."

"The only time your name will ever be mentioned is in disdain." The brash young Trianii lashed out. He was rewarded for his bravery with a scarlet lightsaber through his chest. In the ensuing struggle, Roan Shryne was also struck down and Niebar Boton taken by Darth Vader for interrogations. Chak Ra escaped along with Olee Starstone.

Since then, Chak Ra has remained in exile. Up until recently everything had gone fine, and then complacency set in. In his dreams Chak saw thousands of force-sensitives become detached from the Force for lack of no one to train them. And then one night, Chak dreamed of a major flux in the Force. At first he dismissed it as merely a dream, but the dream kept reoccurring. Chak then resolved to find this flux and see what it was for himself. So he procured transportation and left Utapau where he had retreated to for his seclusion.

The search was long and difficult. Chak could only sense the flux when he slept. So he would have to orbit a planet and then rest to see if the flux was stronger or weaker. Each time he would track his progress and after many months, honed in on one place: Felucia. When he docked in a local marketplace port and stepped off his ship, he could sense it. And it was close.. Chak began to walk amongst the gossams, twi'leks, and humans. After a while he stopped and saw a small figure starring directly at him. It was a nautolan youngling except it had strange markings and sapphire blue eyes, not the solid black ones of the nautolans.

"Where have I seen those eyes before?" Chak thought to himself. The child walked right up to him and asked,

"What's the difference between a rancor and an angry gossam grandmother?"

"I do not know." answered Chak.

"The rancor is nicer!" the youngling stared at Chak Ra expectantly. Chak couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Very humorous." Suddenly an elderly gossam female started calling to the youngling.

"Pryce! Pryce Fisto! Come now Aaylason, let's go home and fix dinner!"

"Sorry, I have to go now." And Pryce flashed a smile that sparked something in Chak's subconscious but it wouldn't bubble to the surface and was eventually gone. Pryce caught up to the gossam woman and started to yell excitedly.

"Talia! Talia did you see that man?!? Did you?!?"

"Yes I did Aaylason. You don't see very many Togruta on Felucia."

"He was a Jedi!"

"A Jedi? Are you sure little one?"

"Absolutely. Couldn't you tell?"

"Hmm. A Jedi." Talia looked over her shoulder at the man and then back to Pryce and back once more and the Togrutan was gone.

That night Chak Ra knocked on the front door of the Shai's homestead. Kal answered and from a conversation he had had earlier with Talia, he was not surprised.

"We knew someone would come eventually. Please come in. Kal ushered Chak inside where Talia was sitting. "I am Kal Shai and this is my wife, Talia. And I think you already met Pryce." Kal pointed towards the ceiling where Pryce Fisto's small figure hovered eyes closed, in meditation.

"Does he meditate like that often?" Chak asked.

"Every chance he gets." Kal answered him. "He say it helps him maintain the balance.. Would you like us to call him down Mr.….?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Chak Ra. And no, leave him be for now. There are things I wish to speak to you two about first." They all sat down and Chak began speaking to Kal. "You say this child's name is Pryce Fisto. So his father must be…?"

"That's right." said Kal. "Kit Fisto is his father." Chak looked absolutely stunned. Turning to Talia he said,

"In the marketplace, you called him by another name."

"Aaylason." she said. "It's a nickname we gave him. It means 'son of Aayla'." Suddenly Chak remembered where he had seen the sapphire blue eyes before,

"Aayla Secura is his mother?"

"You catch on quick for a Jedi, Mr. Chak Ra." smiled Talia. Chak stared up at Pryce Fisto in amazement..

"The offspring of Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura."

"Will you take him to train him, Mr. Chak Ra?" Kal ventured to ask. Turning back to them, Chak asked,

"You want him to be trained?"

"Of course. The Jedi have to return sometime. Why shouldn't Pryce be a part of what his parents believed in? What they _died_ for?" Chak pondered this for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. Will you call him down please? I wish to see what kind of padawan I just took on perhaps too hastily."

"As you wish. Pryce, come down. We have company." Pryce awoke from his meditation and, being the playful creature that he is, swam down through the air to stand on the floor before Chak as if he were swimming through water.

"Greetings, Master Jedi…?"

"Chak Ra."

"Master Ra." Pryce bowed low and respectfully. "You are to become my master."

"And you are to become my padawan. I see you have already taught yourself how to meditate properly and the basics of moving object with the Force."

"Among other things."

"Like what?"

"Ask and you'll find out."

Communication through the Force?

Of course. and then almost out of habit, Chak said,

"There is no emotion." And Pryce finished,

"There is peace." Intrigued, Chak continued to see if he could cite the rest.

"There is no ignorance."

"There is knowledge."

"There is no passion."

"There is serenity."

"There is no death."

"There is the Force." Chak thought to himself, "To know the code verbatim at such a young age is impressive, but what would be really impressive is to see if he knows the alternate version." And out loud, he asked,

"What is a Jedi, Pryce?"

"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. They use their powers to defend and protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. They serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." Chak nodded, clearly impressed.

"You are off to a good start, my young Padawan."

The next morning, Chak Ra and Pryce Fisto were walking to the ship to depart from Felucia.

"Hey Master Ra."

"Yes Pryce?"

"What did the Clone Trooper say when they asked him how he felt after a sleep in the bachta tank?"

"What did he say?"

"You bachta believe it!"

All Chak Ra could do was smile and chuckle.

That had been fifteen years ago. Now Pryce Fisto stood at the top of a massive sinkhole on Utapau. When Master Chak Ra took Pryce from Felucia, he brought him to Utapau to begin his training. They took up residence in a grotto in the lowest levels of the sinkhole, which Pryce had named The Inferno. He named it so for the dark gloom that grew as one descended. Pryce had risen early this morning for his routine exercises. He had climbed to the top of the Inferno to witness the sunrise. Pryce did this every morning for several reasons. Two of which were to stay in shape and to prevent his from becoming accustomed to the darkness. The other was for the site itself. The sunrises on Utapau were truly a sit to behold indeed. As the sun rises over the horizon and reaches down into the sinkholes, the light reflects off the various waterfalls and pools and makes many colorful light arches all across the surface. It was truly a thing of beauty. When the sun had completely risen, Pryce knew that Master Ra would be up and about. The Inferno gaped open in front of him. He took a deep breath, found his balance, and leapt out into a swan dive.

Pryce flew head first through thin air, gaining speed all the while. A tree grew out sideways from the wall of the sinkhole a fourth of the way down. Pryce reaches out and grabs the tree's outer most branches. The tree bends down, slowing the descent of the hybrid padawan. Right before the tree made to slingshot Pryce back up, he let go. Now he somersaulted more slowly down the center of the Inferno. Pryce used the Force to move himself to the stone-faced wall of the sinkhole. There he grabbed some sturdy vines and sowed to a stop just above the water at the bottom of the Inferno. Across from Pryce was the grotto in which he and Master Ra had taken up residence. He ran for the grotto across the water. Each time he stepped he disturbed a nos monster that was sleeping just under the water's surface.. The creatures reared up snarling and roaring in vain for Pryce was already standing on the plateau outside the grotto.

"Show off." said Master Ra from his chair. Pryce took his place across the table and replied;

"Don't sulk just because you can't do it anymore, Master."

"_Hah_, padawan I could run circles around you all up and down this sinkhole."

"That may be, but I know every nook and cranny of the Inferno."

"_That_ may be, but a master is not so willing to become the student, and thus, he does that much harder."

"Teaching as always master. What is on the schedule for today?"

"Same as always, training."

--

The next morning, Pryce arose early as he always did only to find Master Ra already up. He was standing on the plateau outside the grotto.

"Master Ra?" he turned to face Pryce.

"Your training with me is complete. Now you must move on to your next master."

"I do not understand. I thought a Padawan only had one Master?"

"These are troubling times. While I can masterfully teach you the basics other areas of your training would be best left to others. I have spoken to some of the remaining Jedi, and they have agreed to teach you so as to be sure you have the very _best_ training possible" Chak Ra walked over to his Padawan and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I know you will do fine. From this day forward you are a Padawan no more. You are a Jedi Knight."

Pryce could not contain his wide grin.

"Pack your things. You leave as soon as possible."

Pryce stood on the plateau in front of the grotto for what he felt and knew to be the last time.

"You must go to Tatooine. There seek out a place known as Mos Eisley, from there enter the cantina and the rest will be made apparent." Master Ra instructed Pryce.

"I will carry you with me always, Master."

"And the same goes for me."

"Just one more question."

"What is that?"

"How am I supposed to _get_ to Tatooine?"

"Ah that brings me to your parting gift." Master Ra stood before the water and raised his hands. There came a rumbling and the water began to churn. Then slowly, ever so slowly, a ship began to rise out of the murky depths. The Jade Barracuda, Pryce remembered it well. It was the ship that Master Ra came to Felucia in to bring him to Utapau. Now it only seemed right that Pryce was departing from Utapau for the next stage of his training.

"Master, are you certain?"

"Of course ships aren't hard to come by, but _good_ ships are." The loading dock lowered and Pryce walked up it but paused at the top and turned to Master Ra.

"Hey Master Ra."

"Yes Pryce?"

"What does a krayt dragon call a baby bantha that wondered into its cave?"

"I don't know what?"

"Doesn't matter, it was eaten at the beginning of the joke."

Master Ra walked back into the grotto laughing hysterically.

The Jade Barracuda came out of hyperspeed in orbit around the desert planet of Tatooine. Pryce brought the ship down and was cleared to land in Mos Eisley space port. After paying the necessary dues to keep his ship docked for an extended amount of time (as he did not know how long he would stay on Tatooine), he ventured out to find the famed cantina. It was not difficult to find all he had to do was follow the smell of filth and several varieties of liquor and he was there. The Mos Eisley cantina was known for its housing of every kind of intergalactic scum imaginable. As Pryce entered he pulled up the hood of the robe he was given by Master Ra a long time ago and slowly made his way to the bar. Along the way, Pryce marveled at the cornucopia of species. Everything from Amani to Zabrak and everything else in between was in the cantina chatting and drinking. He made it to the bar. The owner of the cantina was bartending, a grayish-beige Wookie. He sported a scar that ran from his left shoulder across the left side of his chest.

"New to Mos Eisley?" he asked Pryce in perfect Twi'lek.

"Odd for a Wookie to speak Twi'lek." Pryce replied.

"All the many different aliens coming in here? I'd be crazy _not_ to learn as many languages as possible."

"That makes sense."

"Name's Chalmun." He offered is massive hand to Pryce.

"Pryce." He replied taking his hand.

"What can I get you to drink Pryce?"

"Surprise me, but don't kill me." His smile flashed into sight.

"Leave it to me." Chalmun a liquid into a clear glass and sits it before Pryce. He then goes to tend to other patrons. The drink was a thin liquid of solid black and when Pryce lifted it, it sizzled as if in response to being disturbed. Pryce shrugged.

"May the Force be with me." He then took a sip of the drink. It burned, sizzled and was cool all at the same time. After the final effects of the drink were gone, Pryce sensed someone watching him. He slowly turned around and noticed an old human man trying to pretend to not be looking at him. Pryce got up and walked right up to him. Blunt, that had always been his style.

"Is this seat being saved?" he asked the man.

"Not at all. Sit if you like." Pryce did like, so he sat.

"Strange markings you have there." The man observed. "Not customary of the Nautolans to have tattoos."

"Chalmun over there says I'm Twi'lek, you think Nautolan."

"Oh both your parents are apparent in you. Be sure of that, Pryce." After a moment, Pryce continued,

"You have spoken with Master Ra."

"That I have. Of course the last I saw him; he was just Jedi Knight Ra."

"Master Ra said that you would provide me with the best of the next portion of my training.. What is the next portion?"

"Not here. We will go to my hut where we can speak freely."

"Yes, Master. Um….what do I call you?"

"On Tatooine I am known as Old Ben Kenobi, but those such as you will know me as Obie Wan Kenobi."

They entered Master Kenobi's cottage and Pryce made to sit at the table.

"Don't get comfortable. You won't be staying."

"I don't understand. I thought I was to start training immediately."

"You are, but what you need for this portion will probably not be found on Tatooine."

"What do I need?"

"Listen and I'll tell you! So impatient." After pausing to regain himself, Master Kenobi continued. "I am to instruct you in the building of your lightsaber. A Jedi's lightsaber is a reflecting of the Jedi themselves. Each one is made unique by the Jedi. I will instruct you on how to build it but not how to use it. That I will leave for another Master."

"Where do we begin Master Kenobi?"

"You must first acquire materials for a hilt."

"And where might I find those, Master?"

"That is for you to find out, my young padawan."

The next day Pryce immediately set out for Mos Espa in search of a material for his lightsaber hilt. He wandered through the various junkyards for hours but came across nothing more than rusted scrap that would not be fit to patch a speeder hull. Late in the afternoon, just before Pryce was ready to give up for the day, he decided to search one more trader shop before returning to Master Kenobi's hut.. He entered his last random shop for the day and came across a Toydarian sleeping at his small elevated desk. He was elderly as Toydarians go. His head was patched in white hairs and grey facial hairs. His teeth where either filed down or broken off during a previous scuffle of some sort. He clutched a crooked walking stick in his hands.

"Uhum."

The Toydarian came startling awake.

"What!?!?! Who is it? What do you want?"

"I am looking for some metal pipes. Very strong metal pipes." The sleep seemed to fade from the old merchant as he realized Pryce was a potential customer. "Huh? Metals? Ah, metals! Well you came to the right place. Good thing you came to see Watto and not some of these other two-bit peddlers huh? They would sooner sell you old brittle bantha bones and call them cortosis!"

"Hah! Then it's good I'm in the right place then.. Cortosis, now that sounds interesting. Can you tell me about it?"

"Cortosis? Ah. Strong stuff. Very strong stuff. Made into armor, good strong armor. Cortosis can even stand up to a lightsaber! Or so it's supposed. I've never seen myself though."

"Do you know where one might purchase some tubes of cortosis around here?"

"I….might. But it would cost one a hefty sum."

"How hefty?"

"Three thousand."

"Credits?!?"

"No, rum candies, yes credits! This isn't a hutt half way house!" Pryce turns and looks around the shop. Mostly useless junk that couldn't sell for some scraps of cantina food. But over in an open small hangar area sat a pod racer. It was obviously out of use and had not seen a race in some time. Then the Force struck Pryce with an idea.

"What if I could give you something that would make you ten times the amount of those cortosis pipes?"

"Hah! If you can give me something that will fetch me thirty-thousand credits on Tatooine you can _have_ the cortosis!"

"Deal!" and they clasped fore-arms on it. Pryce walked over to the pod racer and ran his hands across it. Through the Force he looked beyond the hull deep into the racer's interior. There he saw many different problems. A plug in the left repulsorlift was completely shot. Also the energy binder conductors for both pods were not working but were not beyond repair. Pryce opened the hull slot and dived in head first, leaving his legs sticking straight up into the air. Watto fluttered down to the floor and began to hobble towards Pryce.

"Why not just fly over here?"

"Huh. You get to be as old as I am and you try flying. It's exhausting!"

"Flying is not my style. I prefer swimming. Plus I don't have wings."

"A swimmer you are. What are you anyway? You look like the fish men of Glee Anselm but you also look different at the same time."

"Nautolans, yea. I'm actually half Nautolan, half Twi'lek."

"You have Twi'lek in you? Ah those dancers from the dancer's palace have emptied my pockets on many occasions!"

"So you are a lover of beauty?"

"An even greater lover of money."

"I see. Done!" Pryce flips out of the pod and lands next to Watto. "I'll take my cortosis pipes now."

"What?!? You hybrids must be mad. You haven't done anything but tinker around in an old piece of fodder!"

"The deal was that if I gave you something that could make you thirty-thousand credits, you would give me a cortosis pipe."

"And what did you give me that would make me thirty-thousand credits?" Pryce reached into the pod and started it up. It hummed and hovered off the ground.

"A working pod racer."

A working pod racer got Pryce six feet of cortosis pipe. More than enough for what Pryce had planned. He made it back to Master Kenobi's hut and showed him his find.

"Very nice choice in a metal for your hilt. If you ever find yourself in a conflict, which in this day and age is _very_ likely, you will not have to worry about sustaining damage to your hilt. And your design?"

"Very unique."

"Of course. Then I suggest you get started."

Pryce spent the next three days constructing his hilt. It was a combination of his technological surgeon skills and pure Force construction. Once completed, the hilt measured fourteen inches long. It had standard grip and beam emitter, but the end had a false power cell which activated the hidden second beam once it was removed. Master Kenobi picked up on Pryce's thoughts and came to see his work.

"It is unique. The inside will have to be more unique than the outside if you are to accomplish you vision of how this weapon is suppose to be."

"Where would I go to get the proper crystals?"

"There are few places left in the galaxy where you may find natural force-sensitive crystals. Perhaps you might just try meditating and letting the Force guide you." And with that, Master Kenobi left Pryce to his thoughts.

Whenever Pryce meditates his always thinks about his parents. What would they do in his situation? To find the right crystal center for his lightsaber, Pryce would have to look in places where he wouldn't be found out as a Jedi. Felucia has absolutely no rock caves or formations anywhere so Felucia was out of the question. Not being pulled towards Utapau made Pryce dismiss that idea as well. Perhaps somewhere he had never been. His mother was born on Ryloth, but its climate of both extreme heat and cold on either side of the planet would make thoroughly searching the planet entirely impossible. What about his father. What about him? What does he know? Other than all the entirely fabulous and possibly mythos stories, what did he actually know? He knew he was the great Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto. Born on the Nautolan native planet of Glee Anselm. Glee Anselm? A planet covered in water. Deep oceans with tons of caverns at the bottom. Cavers full of rock formations. And where there's rock formations, there's bound to be crystals. And so Pryce had his destination, but the Jade Barracuda would be a sitting duck, or fish rather, just sitting out hovering over the open waters. That would not do for wherever Pryce went the Jade Barracuda went. Pryce was going underwater, why couldn't his ship? The Jade Barracuda was a Mon Calamari intergalactic cruiser after all. Perhaps with a bit of tweaking it could be made into a submersive-type intergalactic cruiser.

With a few more trips to Watto and a day or so of mechanic work, the Jade Barracuda was modified and ready to depart for Glee Anselm. As Pryce made to depart Master Kenobi came out to speak with him.

"Be sure to return her once you have acquired what you went to get. There is still a few more lessons before I send you on your way to your next master. But do not rush when you are there. Take your time, make absolutely sure you have found the proper crystal for you saber. The crystal is the heart. That heart and yours must beat as one in order for you and your lightsaber to become one."

"I understand master." Pryce bows low to his wise master and heads into his ship to depart. Master Kenobi did not watch Pryce leave. By the time the Jade Barracuda was lifting off the ground, Master Kenobi was already inside his hut having a drink.

**--**

The Jade Barracuda came out of hyperspeed in orbit over Glee Anselm. Pryce could not help but feel some excitement at the realization of visiting his father's home world. Glee Anselm was a beautiful, almost perfect blue orb with only a few green patches here and there. Pryce brought the Jade Barracuda down into the atmosphere and the transition was almost unnoticed. Pryce leveled the ship and was flying high in order to get a bird's eye view. The waves were inviting and Pryce could sense a cornucopia of marine life under the gentle lolling tide. Pryce then decided it was time for a fish-eye view and took the ship into a straight down dive. The water rushed towards Pryce like a tidal wave. The impact was a lot harder then Pryce expected. He thought he had done a better job modifying the ship. It mattered little, the ship was still fine and now Pryce and the Barracuda were completely submerged. Pryce leveled out and began a gentle, cascading descent.

All around swam a plethora a fish creature and undersea mammals, everything from Gooma Fish to Colo Claw Fish. As the light began to dim Pryce piloted his ship into a rather large undersea grotto and landed the Jade barracuda towards the back. He went to the living quarters and disrobed into the most basic of swimwear. He strapped a leather belt around his waist with a small pouch and daggers to his right calve. Pryce then went into a closet sized decompression chamber he built onto the ship and hit the release control. The chamber gradually filled with water and Pryce immediately felt more comfortable than ever before.

The doors opened and Pryce swam out. For the first few moments he just drifted in the currents and admired the fact of where he was. The beautiful, peaceful, tranquility of Glee Anselm was intoxicating. Pryce meditated and could see as if he was just cured of blindness. He could see through the Force better than he could see with his eyes. The billions upon billions of midichlorians were all in front of him as clear as a sunny day on Naboo. Glee Anselm was truly a Force sensitive place.

Pryce swam towards the grotto's entrance and out into the open ocean. There he was immediately confronted by a large school of Ray fish. They noticed Pryce and merely watched him. The strange thing was that they followed him wherever he went with large unblinking eyes. Pryce moves left, they move left. Pryce moves right, they move right. He attempted to swim through them but when he tried to gently push one out of the way, it bit his hand. Discouraged but not beaten, Pryce reached out to the creatures through the Force. In their simple minds he senses one thought: food.

"Well that will put a damper on my day." Pryce thought to himself. But why had they not attacked him yet? Pryce racked his brain for what he knew about these fish.. As part of his training Pryce believed that knowledge was power and in this case you could never have too much of it. Pryce thought back to the countless hours he spent studying at the computer console he and Master Ra had removed from the Jade Barracuda. Being a personal Jedi ship, the Jade Barracuda's computer had unlimited access to the Jedi Archives on Coruscant. Marine life had been one of the first topics Pryce filled his brain with. Pryce had one of his usual self-conversations in his head…

_Let's see…fish…Ray fish…native to Naboo but were extensively introduced to other places in order to provide predators to smaller species and prey for larger ones. Considered a sport fish favorite of the Gungans. Extremely predatory and seem to enjoy hunting their prey…seem to enjoy hunting their prey. No fun hunting a stationary meal. I move, they move. I touch them, they bite me. If I were to swim they would chase and revel in it. Revel in hunting me. It would probably be in my best interest to remain still. But that won't get me anywhere. Well when in doubt, reach out._

Pryce then closed his eyes and did exactly that. He reached out through the Force to the depths around him. He senses other small creatures but none that could help him. The he senses something……bigger. Deep in a shadowy crag rested a full grown female Opee sea killer. She was closer to giving birth to her young but was slightly weaker than she needed to be. Simply put she was hungry.. Pryce sensed all of this in her simple thoughts. Then the female suddenly thought she might know where food might be. She mustered her remaining strength and began to swim up. When she had freed herself of the crag, she looked in several directions but was pulled a certain way. She swam a bit and then noticed a large school of Ray fish all focusing on something she could not see. Immediately she saw food and attacked the school to feed.

The frenzy was over in less than a minute. Pryce was glad to be freed of the Ray fish but now he has a full grown female Opee sea killer deal with. Pryce hoped that she was too focused on giving birth to pay him any attention. But when the Opee saw him a peculiar thing happened. She suddenly seemed frightened and swam of as fast as she possibly could.

_Odd._ Pryce thought to himself. But at least now he could continue his search for his crystals. Pryce searched for many hours in as many different caves as he could find. He even bashed some of the larger stones to see if they housed crystals in their cores, but to no avail. Pryce gave up his search when the waters became too dark to see. He could have kept searching with a head light form the Jade Barracuda but that would draw too much attention from nocturnal predators.

During the following days his search continued, yet cave after cave proved to be a fruitless venture. Finally, on the fourteenth day of searching after encompassing many miles of ocean floor in his search, Pryce found, or was found, by what he needed.

Having covered most if not all of the caves near the Jade Barracuda, Pryce relocated his ship to another area of ocean floor and started the circular searching all over again. One day as Pryce was just casually swimming looking for caves a voice cried out through the Force. Not to Pryce in particular but to anyone who could hear them.

Help! Please! Anyone! The Fishmen have ambushed me! the voice was female and defiantly not human. In fact, the dialect of speaking was unlike any Pryce had ever heard before. It was smooth yet bestial all at once. Being a Jedi, Pryce immediately set out for the source of the voice. Pryce swam over a ridge and came across a truly confusing scene.

In the center of this newly discover underwater valley was an adolescent Sando Aqua Monster trapped under a net. Surrounding the young Sando was about half a dozen Nautolan warriors all brandishing spears. Not sure what was going on, Pryce felt he had nothing to fear from fellow Nautolans so he swam to them and demanded they stop. The warriors immediately ceased their hunt and became amazed at the intrusion of such a strange Nautolan. Pryce sensed their feelings through the Force and his olfactory senses. The head hunter stepped forward and spoke to Pryce in the Nautolan language. Above water it loses its full pronunciation but underwater, it was beautiful and harmonious.

"Why have you stopped us, strange one? You have interrupted our coming of age hunt." The coming of age hunt was something Pryce was familiar with. He came across it in his extensive studies under Master Ra. The hunt was a very old archaic ritual in the Nautolan culture. A group of young Nautoliods would venture out and hunt one of the three great beasts of the sea. These were the Opee Sea Killers, the Colo Claw Fish, or the Sando Sea Monsters. Weapons were taken but only for self defense. The prey must be brought back alive; this showed the sophistication of the Nautolan people. After the presentation of the prey, the creature would be ritualistically "put down" in the gentlest way possible. But since this young Sando had called out to Pryce through the Force, he could not let that happen to her. The Nautoloid language came naturally to Pryce and when he spoke it, he felt fully Nautolan for the first time in his life.

"This youngling Sando will not fetch you near as much recognition as say, a full grown Opee Sea Killer who is with child?" The young warriors immediately perked up in hearing this information.

"Do you know where we might find such an Opee, strange one?" Asked the leader. Pryce pointed in the direction he has come from.

"That way, a while back. She is close to birthing and will be dangerous, but slow." Pryce sensed that the hunters came to a unanimous decision and made to retrieve their net off the young Sando.

"Careful, she is likely to attack once freed." Warned the leader.

"Let me." Pryce said and made his was towards the Sando. The warriors stood back in awe as Pryce swam forward and placed his hand on the Sando's head that was being held down by the net. Even though this Sando was still a youngling, she was easily three times Pryce's size. He sensed much fear and confusion in her.

Do not be afraid. I am here to help you. No harm will come to you. I promise. The Sando immediately sensed Pryce's focused ease towards her and settled down. Pryce then removed the net and returned it to the warriors.

"You walk the path of the Jedi." It was a statement not a question from the leader.

"I do." Was Pryce's simple response.

"Then there is no need to ask you to come with us, for you have your own way." The Nautolans began to swim in the direction that Pryce had indicated. Before disappearing over the rim of the hill, the leader turned and called back to Pryce.

"Farewell, strange Jedi. May your waves be great."

"And your oceans be endless." Pryce responded the rest of the customary Nautolan farewell. And with that the Nautolan Warriors swam off after their new prey.

Pryce turned to find, surprisingly, that the Sando was still there watching him.

You're not hurt are you? Pryce asked her.

No, It's just….a Jedi has not come among us for a _very_ long time.

You know of the Jedi?

Yes. There are stories told by the oldest of my kind about the Ancient Jedi that could communicate with us through this binding essence.

The Force.

Yes. That is what it is called.

Do you have a name?

Ereneda. And yours would be?

Pryce Fisto.

Jedi Fisto I am in your debt. Please allow me to make us as equals once more.

That is unnecessary but I am always grateful.

Oh but it is necessary. In our culture life is precious. So when one is saved the saved one must repay the savior. To make amends and to make them equals.

Why is it so important that we are equals?

The Sando believe that all creatures are equal. The small and the large alike. That is why the hunting of you Fishmen seem so barbaric to us.

We prefer Nautolan.

My apologies. Being unable to communicate with most of the other creatures of the sea, there is still much we do not know.

No apologies needed. But perhaps there is something you can help me with to make us as equals as you would say.

If it is in my power it shall be done.

I am in search of rare crystals or gems. Do you know where I might find some?

I would not, but the Eldest might.

The Eldest?

He is called as such simply because he is the oldest of our kind among us. He also happens to be my great great great great grandsire.

Do you think your grandsire would speak with me?

Since you have saved my life, most of my fellow Sandos will be very cooperative.

Ereneda led Pryce on a short swim towards an even larger slope on the sea floor. Eventually the floor disappeared all together and before Pryce expanded a seemingly infinite abyss.

This is the dwelling place of the Eldest. He resides at the very bottom to ensure his safety. Ereneda told Pryce.

Lead the way.

After the long, dark swim the two finally reached the bottom. There were only two caves opposite each other but each cave was a massive cavern that Pryce could easily get lost in. Ereneda called out to the Elder and Pryce first thought was that there was an earthquake occurring. Pryce soon realized that the shakes were from the Elder walking out of his cave. The Elder emerged himself and Pryce could not hide his awe and wonderment.

The Elder Sando was twice the size of any recorded full grown Sando Sea Monster. Once completely out of his cave, he stood on his hind quarters to his full height which only added to massiveness. Around his mountain of a head billowed a mane of silver hair. Other than his sheer size and his mane, he looked like any other Sando. When he spoke, his voice was booming and nerve rattling, even through the Force.

I am Elder Omeeshra. Why have you brought a Fishman to me Ereneda? After Ereneda told the story, Omeeshra remained silent for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision. I will assist you, Jedi. Thank you Ereneda, you may go.

Farewell, Jedi Fisto. I will never forget you.

Nor I you, Ereneda. and with that Ereneda swam off out of the abyss.

Follow me, Jedi. Omeeshra fell back to all fours and began to walk down the tunnel opposite the one he came out of. Pryce could not keep up with his because of his size so the Elder Sando allowed him to hang on to his silvery mane. Soon they came to this large bed of Glee Clams.

This explains how you get your food down here. Pryce said as he released the mane and swam amongst the clams.

I never take though. These Glee Clams are living creature, and when they pass on the open up willingly giving what they leave behind. As if in response, a clam the size of both of Pryce's fists opened up to reveal a pearl. Pryce took it and placed it in the pouch attached to his belt. As of now it was the most valuable thing he owned.

Omeeshra was even kind enough to assist Pryce in getting back to the Jade Barracuda.. Once there, the two said there farewells and Pryce entered his ship and made his way up and out of the water and into orbit. Leaving Glee Anselm behind, Pryce made for Tatooine and Master Kenobi to continue his training.

Master Obi Wan Kenobi turned a lightsaber over in his hands inspecting it. He inspected every aspect of it. Its weight, its length, its feel, its very essence. He activated it and the beam took him by surprise. It was pure white. Never before had he seen a white saber. As if one white saber was not enough, this lightsaber had a hidden second blade. The second blade was hidden by a false power cell at the end of the hilt. Obi Wan held the saber sideways and activated the second blade. Both shown proud. Constant. Strong.

"You have done very well, my young Jedi." Master Kenobi said to the hybrid that was knelt before him. "You have completed the task I put before you and have thus completed your training under me as your master." Obi Wan Kenobi lowered the main blade until it rested just inches above Pryce's left shoulder. "You have completed your trials and thus by my power through the Force that dwells within us all, I knight you Jedi." He then passed the blade over Pryce's head to his right shoulder and the knighting was complete. "Rise Jedi Knight Pryce Fisto." Pryce rose and Master Kenobi deactivated the lightsaber and offered it to Pryce. Pryce took it with the customary bow of respect.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi."

And for the first time since Pryce's arrival on Tatooine, Master Kenobi smiled.

"Did I miss the joke master?" Pryce asked.

"No joke." Obi Wan replied.. "Sometimes one smiles out of pure happiness."

"Then I am glad I could bring you that measure of happiness master."

"The hope for the future of the Jedi makes me smile. The happiness comes from dreams of peace throughout the entire galaxy."

"I believe many share that dream with you master."

"Then there is more hope than before. Come, sit. Join me in a drink before your departure."

The two sat at the table and Master Kenobi poured two cups from a jug on the table.

"Excuse me master, but did you say my departure? Am I to leave you so soon?"

"When you first came to me I said I was to instruct you in the ways of building your lightsaber, not in the ways of using it. That was for another master. Tell me, under Master Chak Ra you studied extensively of what was left of the Jedi archives yes?"

"Yes master, as much as I could have learned.."

"Then surely in all of your reading you came across some things on Master Yoda?"

"Oh yes! Master Yoda and his kind are well known for their deep connections to the Force. Master Yoda was considered more powerful than Master Vandar of the Old republic and was the reason for Mistress Yaddle's adeptness."

"Did you know that your father studied under Master Yoda?" This took Pryce by surprise.

"No. What Master Ra and I had of the Archives was rough at best and there was a lot that we did not have. You knew my father, didn't you Master Kenobi?"

"I did. I had the honor of being paired with him for a very important mission. I learned a great deal from him and I considered him one of my closest friends. Much of what he believed in and who he was as a Jedi came from Master Yoda's teachings."

"Then I must go to Master Yoda and learn everything I can from him. Perhaps then I might find a connection with my father."

"Go to Master Yoda to learn for you. Learn of your father to carry on his memory through you. Let people see him through your actions. Let them say you did well, not Kit Fisto was a great Jedi. Your father is gone, one with the Force. You however, are here and you must walk down your own path. Remember my words, Jedi."

"I will Master." And they drank.

The next morning Pryce rose, went about his usual exercises, and then packed his belongings to leave Tatooine.. Master Kenobi accompanied him to the Mos Eisley spaceport to see him off.

"A thought occurs Master."

"What is it?"

"You never told me where to find Master Yoda."

"I have already put the coordinates into your navicomputer. When you are out of Tatooine's orbit you must go into deep sleep."

"I am not to know where I am going?"

"No. These times are very dangerous for Jedi. Master Yoda is the most hunted Jedi left alive. His location must not be compromised."

"I understand Master." They reached the Jade Barracuda and Pryce lowered the entry ramp.

"Take care of yourself old man." He said to Master Kenobi with a smile.

"You as well you young fool." He replied with a return smile.

Pryce then entered his ship and left Tatooine, possibly never to return. After he left orbit and made sure the ship made the jump into hyperspace safely, Pryce went into one of the beds in the ships barracks and activated the deep sleep process. The glass tube closed around him and it release the sleep gases. Pryce had a few more seconds of consciousness and then the sleep took over.

When Pryce awoke he was not in the barracks of the Jade Barracuda. He was lying prone on his back on the floor of a very small hut. He was covered up with three small blankets and his head rested on a tiny pillow. He sat up and looked around the hut. It reminded him of Kal and Talia's hut, his adopted gossam parents. It was very much like their hut only smaller. Pryce's thoughts were interrupted by a splitting pain that was sent through his head. The pain was from a gnarled walking stick that was stuck across the top of his head. The stick was wielded by a two foot tall green creature with large eyes and ears. This was all Pryce could see of him before the creature continued to beat him severely about the head and shoulders, yelling at him the whole time in a craggy, high pitched voice.

"Eyeing my things you are, hmm?!? Steal from me you will?!? Ha!!! A thief I have saved it seems!!!"

"What!?! No!!! I am just a traveler! I came here looking for someone!" The small one stopped swinging the stick for a moment and looked thoughtful. As if he were pondering what he was just told. Then suddenly his face screwed up into a scowl.

"Liar you are!!!" He screamed as he brought a smack down on Pryce's head that made his eyes cross. The small one had some strength despite his size and the blow to Pryce's head dizzied him to where he had to lay back down. When Pryce fell back his robe opened up, exposing his lightsaber. At the site of the saber the little one stopped in mid-swing and brought his walking stick down. And through haggard breaths he managed to get out,

"A Jedi…huh…huh…you are."

"I am. Ugh. Please stop dancing around in circles. And where did your two friends come from?" The creature rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then to put Pryce out of his stupor, the small one hit Pryce once more to knock him out.

Upon waking the world seemed upside down to Pryce.. As he came to and his head cleared Pryce quickly realized that the world was, in fact, literally upside down. He was tied up and suspended from a tree. His saber was gone and he was left totally unarmed. Across from him on the other side of the small clearing he was in, sat the small green creature on a boulder. He sat there, looking thoughtful, staring at Pryce. He didn't speak so Pryce took the initiative.

"Uhm. Could you let me down please? As I said before I have to find someone and I'm not even sure I'm on the right planet."

"Oh." The creature replied. "Right place you are in."

"Not to sound rude or disrespectful, but how would you know?"

"Jedi you are yes?"

"Maybe."

"If Jedi you are, then Yoda you seek." Pryce became very attentive and interested at the mention of Master Yoda's name.

"You know where I can find Yoda?" The creature then began to look up into the trees.

"Crash your ship did." He said indicating upward with his walking stick. Pryce looked up, which was his inverted down and saw the Jade Barracuda wedged in the fork of a massive tree. It was held tight by vines that seemed to have grown around the ship, which made Pryce wonder how long he had been unconscious. "Found you I did. In sleep state you were. To my hut I took you." The creature now stood right in front of Pryce.

"If you suspected I was a Jedi, then why did you accuse me of being a thief and then beat me unconscious?"

"Suspect I did. Know I did not. Clouded your mind is. Sure you are Jedi I had to be."

"Can you take me to Yoda?"

"Sure." Then the small one walked in a complete circle around Pryce's head and then stood just as before in front of him.. Pryce was confused at first but then the creature's meaning became clear.

"You? You're Master Yoda?" The creature brought his walking stick up level with his chest and held it with both hands.

"Lesson one. Deceiving appearances can be." And then the darkness consumed Pryce once more.

Pryce was woken up by a gentle rush of wind.

"This is pleasant." He thought to himself right before he hit a body of water and was submerged. The surge of cool water brought him back fully into consciousness. Pryce looked around and could not see a thing through the murky water. Pryce swam up and surfaced to have a look around. High above him standing on a branch that stretched out over the pond was Master Yoda.

"You know," Pryce called to him, "I am getting sick and tired of being bashed in the head."

"Knock some sense into you I will." Came the answer. "Clouded your mind is.. Clear your thoughts we must before your training can begin."

"Are you truly Master Yoda?" Pryce asked as he began to move ashore and remove his wet robes.

"Kit Fisto your father was truly?" Master Yoda now stood right beside Pryce on a rock. The incredible display of speed was proof enough. "And Aayla Secura your mother was? Good you are to doubt though. The Dark Side is very cunning. Cloud your judgment it will and fool you with false beliefs." Pryce was just in his pants now. He sat before Master Yoda and consented to his new tutelage. "Lucky you are to have not experienced the Dark Side. Bliss ignorance is but provide protection it does not. Experience the Dark Side you must."

"Master, how can one experience the Dark Side without being tainted by it?"

"Know its presence you must. But fall to it you mustn't. Resist it." Master Yoda then indicated a cave. The presence Pryce felt from it was dark and sinister. "Enter the cave."

"What will happen in there?"

"No idea I have. But enter you must." Pryce stood and stared into the cave. Pryce did not understand the cave but what he did know was that he would give anything to not have to go inside.

"Go on!" Master Toda told him with a whack across the back with his walking stick. Pryce flinched in reaction and then began to slowly walk towards the cave. Pryce stood right before the threshold and listened. The cave was quiet, the eerie quiet that made spines shiver. Pryce took a deep breath and then entered the cave.

Inside there was darkness and a thin mist seethed across the floor. Pryce walked into the heart of the cavern and tripped on something. From living in the sinkhole on Utapau, Pryce was able to gather the few remnants of light to his eyes so he could see. He looked down -- what he saw made him try to move away so fast that he fell over.

On the ground in front of him were the bodies of his parents. Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura lay mangled before him. Their limbs were twisted and their faces were slashed with many deep cuts. But the worst part was the expression they held on their faces. Mouths opened in a rictus of pain and agony completing looks of complete horror on their faces. A figure moved in the shadows beyond the bodies. Pryce fumbled for his saber but when the person came into view he froze in confusion. Out of the shadows stepped Pryce Fisto. Pryce did not understand, he stood before the double of himself. The double had a grin on his face but not the smile Pryce and his father was known for. This double's grin was…wicked. The double activated his saber but in place of the white, a black blade came forth. As the blade extended a change came over the double of Pryce. His skin color changed to a dark, wrinkled gray. His robes flittered and became an armor of black and silver with razor prongs along the forearms. His eyes clouded from ocean blue to deep coal black.

The two opposites faced each other and Pryce realized the weight of the thought. Opposites. That was more than just a word here. The two were one, yet two. Yin and Yang, Light and Dark. The Dark Fisto brought up his black saber and Pryce activated his and did likewise. Suddenly the double attacked with an over head strike. Pryce moved to block but when the saber collided Pryce was sent soaring back, back out of the cave.

Pryce's landing was so jolting that it caused his lightsaber to deactivate.

"That thing….was me." He said to Master Yoda who sat at his side.

"Within us all the Dark side is. Learn to control it is the trick."

"Ok. Ok then." Pryce said as he gained his composure and sat up. "I'm up for anything as long as I can stay out of that cave. That aura…ugh. Made me as useless as three-legged AT-AT."

"Hahahahaha. Fun that is. Heard have you the one about the Toydarian merchant who wanted an exercise program more than anything?"

"No."

"Traded his right leg he did for it!" At the joke the two burst into violent fits of laughter that lasted several minutes. After the lasting effects of their euphoria wore off Pryce spoke in between giggles.

"Master Yoda, can you train me to be just like my parents?"

"Nothing like your parents you will be. Better is your destiny."

---

Copyright2008TreyPrice


	2. Master Yoda

Blood of Fire and Water:

**The Pryce Fisto Chronicles**

By Pryce Fisto

Book I

Aayla Secura lay in the botanical undergrowth of Felucia. The betrayal hurt worse than the blaster rifle bolt to the back she just received from one of her supposed friends. But in her heart, Aayla could not blame them, for they were just following orders. That is what they were created to do. Their actions did tell Aayla one thing though. That a great treachery was committed. And by who other than the one man in the position to do so? Aayla suppressed these thoughts for now. Now all that matters is survival. She began to crawl using all her strength plus the Force to help inch her along. She was in the remote regions of a jungle planet and soon collapsed from her injuries. She lay there, and soon the darkness enveloped her.

Aayla awoke on her side in a very comfortable, yet somewhat smaller, bed. The pain in her back was still very much apparent. The electric fire shot through her entire body and made her lay still. She then began to take in her surroundings. She was in a small but spacious room which appeared to be part of a house that was carved into one of the massive trees of Felucia. Aayla began to rack her mind for what species of beings might have saved her. The native Felucians were out of the question for they were forced underground long ago. That just left humans, twi'leks, or gossams. Aayla's question was soon answered as a gossam female came walking backwards through the door carrying a tea tray.

"Oh good. You're awake. Kal! Kal, she's awake! Kal, get in here!" Another gossam, this one male, came stumbling into the room. Kal was about a meter and a half tall, grey skinned and gawky, an average gossam. He carefully approached Aayla and sat gingerly on the bed.

"Greetings to you, Mistress Twi'lek. I am Kal Shai, and this is my wife, Talia Shai. What is your name?"

"My name is Aayla Secura."

"Well Aayla Secura," Talia said, "you gave us quite a start when we came across you in the jungle. Tell us, how did you come to be all alone out there?" The question brought back a flood of memories that Aayla did not particularly care to reiterate.

"I...was betrayed. Left to die." Talking made Aayla nauseous and dizzy. She made to bury her face in the pillows but was stopped by a gentle hand. It was Talia's.

"No, no. You must stay on your side or you'll hurt the litheling."

"The what?" asked Aayla.

"Oh what's the Galactic Basic phrase for it?" said Kal, "Oh yes, little one."

"Little one? You mean I'm...?"

"Yes dear." explained Talia, "You are with child."

"You are sure of this?" Aayla asked Talia.

"Oh yes. You see, when we found you we brought you here and I dressed you wounds. After I had tended to the worst ones on your back, I had to make sure you didn't have any more. As I was checking your torso, I ran my hand across your stomach and the little one moved as in response to my touch."

Almost scared to, Aayla placed her hand on her stomach. As if on cue, a small being lurched inside her.

"This is impossible." Aayla thought to herself but somehow it was made audible.

"Well that one inside you begs to differ my dear." Kal told her, "You are going to be a mother."

"No, you don't understand." Aayla explained, "The last male I was with could not be the father. You see, he wasn't twi'lek." Talia thought for a moment and then began, "Well, hybrids aren't uncommon, but they are definatly different."

"Yes but this one will be really different." Aayla said.

"What species was the father?" Kal asked.

"He was nautolan." she answered them. There was a silence for a time and then Kal stood, excused himself with "things he must tend to" and was gone. Talia fed Aayla a mixture that tasted to be made up of strong tea and over-salted soup, but it slated her hunger which, until now, Aayla had not noticed. Being well fed and the pain subsided somewhat, Aayla took the opportunity to rest.

Three months into her pregnancy, Aayla's stomach had grown three times in size. "Normal twi'lek pregnancy takes much longer." she would think to herself, "Then again; this isn't a normal twi'lek pregnancy." The gossams that had taken her in, Kal and Talia Shai were unbelievably generous. They bade her stay in bed, only letting her up to either bath or to answer calls of nature. Gossams are creatures of a physical appearance-based culture. So Kal and Talia requested Aayla to be subject to "egg-showing" parties. An egg-showing party in the gossam culture was when a gossam couple would invite friends, neighbors, and family over to show off their egg. Aayla being the egg in these instances. Being that the Shais had been so good to her, Aayla did not have the heart to refuse them. After what was hopefully the last party for a while, Aayla was laying back to rest when Talia came in to speak with her.

"You know, I've been getting a lot of questions about what its name is going to be." Talia asked Aayla.

"His actually." Aayla answered with a smile she couldn't help.

"His? You know it's a boy?"

"I feel it in the Force."

"Well what's his name then?"

"I want him to have his father's surname."

"Which is?"

"Fisto."

"Fisto. And what of his first name?"

"A twi'lek name, Pryce."

"Pryce Fisto. Masculine yet gentle to pronounce. A fine name." And with that, Talia patted Aayla's arm and left her to rest.

Three more months and another tripling of stomach size, Pryce Fisto decided he was ready to be born into the universe. Aayla was having a hard time giving birth though.

"It's to be expected. There has never been a hybrid like this born before. AHHH!" Kal's scream harmonized with Aayla's when she squeezed his hand in reaction to a particularly intense labor pain.

"Come now Aayla!" Talia yelled over the noise. "One more big heave and let's be done with this!" Aayla gave the push requested of her and fell back on the bed in exhaustion. The hybrid Talia held in her hands was unlike any she had ever seen before. He was nautolan shaped but there was still something of the twi'lek in him. Up the center of his face ran a blue streak that ran all the way to the tip of his two center head tendrils. His eyes were just like Aayla's, sapphire blue.

"Aayla, would you like to hold your son?"

Unfortunately, there was no answer.

Five years later.

Chak Ra was one of the few Jedi to survive Order 66. He survived by an instance of pure circumstance. Chak had been on his way to his new station in the Clone Wars when his single clone pilot turned on him. At the time, he was an experienced Jedi Knight and made quick work of the clone. After which, the Togrutan knight was reached by a message through the Force, telling him to go to Kashyyyk. On Kashyyyk, Chak met with Olee Starstone, Roan Shryne, a Trianii padawan named Tarkkau, and the Zethron Jedi Knight Niebar Boton, in what was to be later called The Last Jedi Council. They convened on the forest floor of Kashyyyk where they knew Jedi could look after themselves and the Sith would not be willing to check. They came together and stood in a circle, as tradition called for. Olee Starstone began,

"We very well may be the last. The last of the Jedi. I never thought this day would come. You all know what has happened. The prophecies were wrong. I speak of course of the prophecies that stated that Anakin Skywalker would bring balance to the Force."

"Treacherous fool." stated Tarkkau, shaking his feline head. This blatant, yet common, misinterpreted assumption had always bothered Chak Ra, so he always felt obliged to correct them.

"The prophecies never named Skywalker specifically as the one who would bring balance to the Force." he attempted.

"It is because of him that the Jedi are left in shambles." Roan said rounding on Chak..

"I am not disputing that. Skywalker will get what's coming to him in good time. What I am saying though is that there will be another."

"I pray there will be." added Niebar Boton. Always the silent one, never the less, when she did speak, she made good use of her words.

"All that aside." interrupted Olee, "We must decide what to do next. Other survivors, such as Master Yoda and Obie Wan Kenobi, think it best to go into hiding, which they have already done. But I personally feel we must rally the survivors and start to rebuild the Jedi Order." A sudden silence swept over the five Jedi. They all sensed something wrong. Within moments, they were surrounded by former Clone Troopers, all brandishing blaster rifles. Among them was a dark, six foot tall figure. He was now more machine than man. He left a scar in the force wherever he went and was the shame of the Jedi Order.

"Skywalker." Roan seemed to spit the name out rather than say it.

"…is dead." Skywalker added in his mechanical dead voice. "You will now and forever refer to me, in respect I might add, as Lord Vader."

"The only time your name will ever be mentioned is in disdain." The brash young Trianii lashed out. He was rewarded for his bravery with a scarlet lightsaber through his chest. In the ensuing struggle, Roan Shryne was also struck down and Niebar Boton taken by Darth Vader for interrogations. Chak Ra escaped along with Olee Starstone.

Since then, Chak Ra has remained in exile. Up until recently everything had gone fine, and then complacency set in. In his dreams Chak saw thousands of force-sensitives become detached from the Force for lack of no one to train them. And then one night, Chak dreamed of a major flux in the Force. At first he dismissed it as merely a dream, but the dream kept reoccurring. Chak then resolved to find this flux and see what it was for himself. So he procured transportation and left Utapau where he had retreated to for his seclusion.

The search was long and difficult. Chak could only sense the flux when he slept. So he would have to orbit a planet and then rest to see if the flux was stronger or weaker. Each time he would track his progress and after many months, honed in on one place: Felucia. When he docked in a local marketplace port and stepped off his ship, he could sense it. And it was close. Chak began to walk amongst the gossams, twi'leks, and humans. After a while he stopped and saw a small figure starring directly at him. It was a nautolan youngling except it had strange markings and sapphire blue eyes, not the solid black ones of the nautolans.

"Where have I seen those eyes before?" Chak thought to himself. The child walked right up to him and asked,

"What's the difference between a rancor and an angry gossam grandmother?"

"I do not know." answered Chak.

"The rancor is nicer!" the youngling stared at Chak Ra expectantly. Chak couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Very humorous." Suddenly an elderly gossam female started calling to the youngling.

"Pryce! Pryce Fisto! Come now Aaylason, let's go home and fix dinner!"

"Sorry, I have to go now." And Pryce flashed a smile that sparked something in Chak's subconscious but it wouldn't bubble to the surface and was eventually gone. Pryce caught up to the gossam woman and started to yell excitedly.

"Talia! Talia did you see that man? Did you?"

"Yes I did Aaylason. You don't see very many Togruta on Felucia."

"He was a Jedi!"

"A Jedi? Are you sure little one?"

"Absolutely. Couldn't you tell?"

"Hmm. A Jedi." Talia looked over her shoulder at the man and then back to Pryce and back once more and the Togrutan was gone.

That night Chak Ra knocked on the front door of the Shai's homestead. Kal answered and from a conversation he had had earlier with Talia, he was not surprised.

"We knew someone would come eventually. Please come in. Kal ushered Chak inside where Talia was sitting. "I am Kal Shai and this is my wife, Talia. And I think you already met Pryce." Kal pointed towards the ceiling where Pryce Fisto's small figure hovered eyes closed, in meditation.

"Does he meditate like that often?" Chak asked.

"Every chance he gets." Kal answered him. "He say it helps him maintain the balance.. Would you like us to call him down Mr.….?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Chak Ra. And no, leave him be for now. There are things I wish to speak to you two about first." They all sat down and Chak began speaking to Kal. "You say this child's name is Pryce Fisto. So his father must be…?"

"That's right." said Kal. "Kit Fisto is his father." Chak looked absolutely stunned. Turning to Talia he said,

"In the marketplace, you called him by another name."

"Aaylason." she said. "It's a nickname we gave him. It means 'son of Aayla'." Suddenly Chak remembered where he had seen the sapphire blue eyes before,

"Aayla Secura is his mother?"

"You catch on quick for a Jedi, Mr. Chak Ra." smiled Talia. Chak stared up at Pryce Fisto in amazement..

"The offspring of Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura."

"Will you take him to train him, Mr. Chak Ra?" Kal ventured to ask. Turning back to them, Chak asked,

"You want him to be trained?"

"Of course. The Jedi have to return sometime. Why shouldn't Pryce be a part of what his parents believed in? What they _died_ for?" Chak pondered this for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. Will you call him down please? I wish to see what kind of padawan I just took on perhaps too hastily."

"As you wish. Pryce, come down. We have company." Pryce awoke from his meditation and, being the playful creature that he is, swam down through the air to stand on the floor before Chak as if he were swimming through water.

"Greetings, Master Jedi…?"

"Chak Ra."

"Master Ra." Pryce bowed low and respectfully. "You are to become my master."

"And you are to become my padawan. I see you have already taught yourself how to meditate properly and the basics of moving object with the Force."

"Among other things."

"Like what?"

"Ask and you'll find out."

Communication through the Force?

Of course. and then almost out of habit, Chak said,

"There is no emotion." And Pryce finished,

"There is peace." Intrigued, Chak continued to see if he could cite the rest.

"There is no ignorance."

"There is knowledge."

"There is no passion."

"There is serenity."

"There is no death."

"There is the Force." Chak thought to himself, "To know the code verbatim at such a young age is impressive, but what would be really impressive is to see if he knows the alternate version." And out loud, he asked,

"What is a Jedi, Pryce?"

"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. They use their powers to defend and protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. They serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." Chak nodded, clearly impressed.

"You are off to a good start, my young Padawan."

The next morning, Chak Ra and Pryce Fisto were walking to the ship to depart from Felucia.

"Hey Master Ra."

"Yes Pryce?"

"What did the Clone Trooper say when they asked him if he felt better after a sleep in the bachta tank?"

"What did he say?"

"You bachta believe it!"

All Chak Ra could do was smile and chuckle.

That had been fifteen years ago. Now Pryce Fisto stood at the top of a massive sinkhole on Utapau. When Master Chak Ra took Pryce from Felucia, he brought him to Utapau to begin his training. They took up residence in a grotto in the lowest levels of the sinkhole, which Pryce had named The Inferno. He named it so for the dark gloom that grew as one descended. Pryce had risen early this morning for his routine exercises. He had climbed to the top of the Inferno to witness the sunrise. Pryce did this every morning for several reasons. Two of which were to stay in shape and to prevent his eyes from becoming accustomed to the darkness. The other was for the site itself. The sunrises on Utapau were truly a sit to behold indeed. As the sun rises over the horizon and reaches down into the sinkholes, the light reflects off the various waterfalls and pools and makes many colorful light arches all across the surface. It was truly a thing of beauty. When the sun had completely risen, Pryce knew that Master Ra would be up and about. The Inferno gaped open in front of him. He took a deep breath, found his balance, and leapt out into a swan dive.

Pryce flew head first through thin air, gaining speed all the while. A tree grew out sideways from the wall of the sinkhole a fourth of the way down. Pryce reaches out and grabs the tree's outer most branches. The tree bends down, slowing the descent of the hybrid padawan. Right before the tree made to slingshot Pryce back up, he let go. Now he somersaulted more slowly down the center of the Inferno. Pryce used the Force to move himself to the stone-faced wall of the sinkhole. There he grabbed some sturdy vines and sowed to a stop just above the water at the bottom of the Inferno. Across from Pryce was the grotto in which he and Master Ra had taken up residence. He ran for the grotto across the water. Each time he stepped he disturbed a nos monster that was sleeping just under the water's surface.. The creatures reared up snarling and roaring in vain for Pryce was already standing on the plateau outside the grotto.

"Show off." said Master Ra from his chair. Pryce took his place across the table and replied;

"Don't sulk just because you can't do it anymore, Master."

"_Hah_, padawan I could run circles around you all up and down this sinkhole."

"That may be, but I know every nook and cranny of the Inferno."

"_That_ may be, but a master is not so willing to become the student, and thus, he does that much harder."

"Teaching as always master. What is on the schedule for today?"

"Same as always, training."

The next morning, Pryce arose early as he always did only to find Master Ra already up. He was standing on the plateau outside the grotto.

"Master Ra?" he turned to face Pryce.

"Your training with me is complete. Now you must move on to your next master."

"I do not understand. I thought a Padawan only had one Master?"

"These are troubling times. While I can masterfully teach you the basics other areas of your training would be best left to others. I have spoken to some of the remaining Jedi, and they have agreed to teach you so as to be sure you have the very _best_ training possible" Chak Ra walked over to his Padawan and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I know you will do fine. From this day forward you are a Padawan no more. You are a Jedi Knight."

Pryce could not contain his wide grin.

"Pack your things. You leave as soon as possible."

Pryce stood on the plateau in front of the grotto for what he felt and knew to be the last time.

"You must go to Tatooine. There seek out a place known as Mos Eisley, from there enter the cantina and the rest will be made apparent." Master Ra instructed Pryce.

"I will carry you with me always, Master."

"And the same goes for me."

"Just one more question."

"What is that?"

"How am I supposed to _get_ to Tatooine?"

"Ah that brings me to your parting gift." Master Ra stood before the water and raised his hands. There came a rumbling and the water began to churn. Then slowly, ever so slowly, a ship began to rise out of the murky depths. The Jade Barracuda, Pryce remembered it well. It was the ship that Master Ra came to Felucia in to bring him to Utapau. Now it only seemed right that Pryce was departing from Utapau for the next stage of his training.

"Master, are you certain?"

"Of course ships aren't hard to come by, but _good_ ships are." The loading dock lowered and Pryce walked up it but paused at the top and turned to Master Ra.

"Hey Master Ra."

"Yes Pryce?"

"What does a krayt dragon call a baby bantha that wondered into its cave?"

"I don't know what?"

"Doesn't matter, it was eaten at the beginning of the joke."

Master Ra walked back into the grotto laughing hysterically.

The Jade Barracuda came out of hyperspeed in orbit around the desert planet of Tatooine.. Pryce brought the ship down and was cleared to land in Mos Eisley space port. After paying the necessary dues to keep his ship docked for an extended amount of time (as he did not know how long he would stay on Tatooine), he ventured out to find the famed cantina. It was not difficult to find all he had to do was follow the smell of filth and several varieties of liquor and he was there. The Mos Eisley cantina was known for its housing of every kind of intergalactic scum imaginable. As Pryce entered he pulled up the hood of the robe he was given by Master Ra a long time ago and slowly made his way to the bar. Along the way, Pryce marveled at the cornucopia of species. Everything from Amani to Zabrak and everything else in between was in the cantina chatting and drinking. He made it to the bar. The owner of the cantina was bartending, a grayish-beige Wookie. He sported a scar that ran from his left shoulder across the left side of his chest.

"New to Mos Eisley?" he asked Pryce in perfect Twi'lek.

"Odd for a Wookie to speak Twi'lek." Pryce replied.

"All the many different aliens coming in here? I'd be crazy _not_ to learn as many languages as possible."

"That makes sense."

"Name's Chalmun." He offered is massive hand to Pryce.

"Pryce." He replied taking his hand.

"What can I get you to drink Pryce?"

"Surprise me, but don't kill me." His smile flashed into sight.

"Leave it to me." Chalmun a liquid into a clear glass and sits it before Pryce. He then goes to tend to other patrons. The drink was a thin liquid of solid black and when Pryce lifted it, it sizzled as if in response to being disturbed. Pryce shrugged.

"May the Force be with me." He then took a sip of the drink. It burned, sizzled and was cool all at the same time. After the final effects of the drink were gone, Pryce sensed someone watching him. He slowly turned around and noticed an old human man trying to pretend to not be looking at him. Pryce got up and walked right up to him. Blunt, that had always been his style.

"Is this seat being saved?" he asked the man.

"Not at all. Sit if you like." Pryce did like, so he sat.

"Strange markings you have there." The man observed. "Not customary of the Nautolans to have tattoos."

"Chalmun over there says I'm Twi'lek, you think Nautolan."

"Oh both your parents are apparent in you. Be sure of that, Pryce." After a moment, Pryce continued,

"You have spoken with Master Ra."

"That I have. Of course the last I saw him; he was just Jedi Knight Ra."

"Master Ra said that you would provide me with the best of the next portion of my training. What is the next portion?"

"Not here. We will go to my hut where we can speak freely."

"Yes, Master. Um….what do I call you?"

"On Tatooine I am known as Old Ben Kenobi, but those such as you will know me as Obie Wan Kenobi."

They entered Master Kenobi's cottage and Pryce made to sit at the table.

"Don't get comfortable. You won't be staying."

"I don't understand. I thought I was to start training immediately."

"You are, but what you need for this portion will probably not be found on Tatooine."

"What do I need?"

"Listen and I'll tell you! So impatient." After pausing to regain himself, Master Kenobi continued. "I am to instruct you in the building of your lightsaber. A Jedi's lightsaber is a reflecting of the Jedi themselves. Each one is made unique by the Jedi. I will instruct you on how to build it but not how to use it. That I will leave for another Master."

"Where do we begin Master Kenobi?"

"You must first acquire materials for a hilt."

"And where might I find those, Master?"

"That is for you to find out, my young padawan."

The next day Pryce immediately set out for Mos Espa in search of a material for his lightsaber hilt. He wandered through the various junkyards for hours but came across nothing more than rusted scrap that would not be fit to patch a speeder hull. Late in the afternoon, just before Pryce was ready to give up for the day, he decided to search one more trader shop before returning to Master Kenobi's hut.. He entered his last random shop for the day and came across a Toydarian sleeping at his small elevated desk. He was elderly as Toydarians go. His head was patched in white hairs and grey facial hairs. His teeth where either filed down or broken off during a previous scuffle of some sort. He clutched a crooked walking stick in his hands.

"Uhum."

The Toydarian came startling awake.

"What! Who is it? What do you want?"

"I am looking for some metal pipes. Very strong metal pipes." The sleep seemed to fade from the old merchant as he realized Pryce was a potential customer. "Huh? Metals? Ah, metals! Well you came to the right place. Good thing you came to see Watto and not some of these other two-bit peddlers huh? They would sooner sell you old brittle bantha bones and call them cortosis!"

"Hah! Then it's good I'm in the right place then.. Cortosis, now that sounds interesting. Can you tell me about it?"

"Cortosis? Ah. Strong stuff. Very strong stuff. Made into armor, good strong armor. Cortosis can even stand up to a lightsaber! Or so it's supposed. I've never seen myself though."

"Do you know where one might purchase some tubes of cortosis around here?"

"I….might. But it would cost one a hefty sum."

"How hefty?"

"Three thousand."

"Credits?"

"No, rum candies, yes credits! This isn't a hutt half way house!" Pryce turns and looks around the shop. Mostly useless junk that couldn't sell for some scraps of cantina food. But over in an open small hangar area sat a pod racer. It was obviously out of use and had not seen a race in some time. Then the Force struck Pryce with an idea.

"What if I could give you something that would make you ten times the amount of those cortosis pipes?"

"Hah! If you can give me something that will fetch me thirty-thousand credits on Tatooine you can _have_ the cortosis!"

"Deal!" and they clasped fore-arms on it. Pryce walked over to the pod racer and ran his hands across it. Through the Force he looked beyond the hull deep into the racer's interior. There he saw many different problems. A plug in the left repulsorlift was completely shot. Also the energy binder conductors for both pods were not working but were not beyond repair. Pryce opened the hull slot and dived in head first, leaving his legs sticking straight up into the air. Watto fluttered down to the floor and began to hobble towards Pryce.

"Why not just fly over here?"

"Huh. You get to be as old as I am and you try flying. It's exhausting!"

"Flying is not my style. I prefer swimming. Plus I don't have wings."

"A swimmer you are. What are you anyway? You look like the fish men of Glee Anselm but you also look different at the same time."

"Nautolans, yea. I'm actually half Nautolan, half Twi'lek."

"You have Twi'lek in you? Ah those dancers from the dancer's palace have emptied my pockets on many occasions!"

"So you are a lover of beauty?"

"An even greater lover of money."

"I see. Done!" Pryce flips out of the pod and lands next to Watto. "I'll take my cortosis pipes now."

"What? You hybrids must be mad. You haven't done anything but tinker around in an old piece of fodder!"

"The deal was that if I gave you something that could make you thirty-thousand credits, you would give me a cortosis pipe."

"And what did you give me that would make me thirty-thousand credits?" Pryce reached into the pod and started it up. It hummed and hovered off the ground.

"A working pod racer."

A working pod racer got Pryce six feet of cortosis pipe. More than enough for what Pryce had planned. He made it back to Master Kenobi's hut and showed him his find.

"Very nice choice in a metal for your hilt. If you ever find yourself in a conflict, which in this day and age is _very_ likely, you will not have to worry about sustaining damage to your hilt. And your design?"

"Very unique."

"Of course. Then I suggest you get started."

Pryce spent the next three days constructing his hilt. It was a combination of his technological surgeon skills and pure Force construction. Once completed, the hilt measured fourteen inches long. It had standard grip and beam emitter, but the end had a false power cell which activated the hidden second beam once it was removed. Master Kenobi picked up on Pryce's thoughts and came to see his work.

"It is unique. The inside will have to be more unique than the outside if you are to accomplish you vision of how this weapon is suppose to be."

"Where would I go to get the proper crystals?"

"There are few places left in the galaxy where you may find natural force-sensitive crystals. Perhaps you might just try meditating and letting the Force guide you." And with that, Master Kenobi left Pryce to his thoughts.

Whenever Pryce meditates his always thinks about his parents. What would they do in his situation? To find the right crystal center for his lightsaber, Pryce would have to look in places where he wouldn't be found out as a Jedi. Felucia has absolutely no rock caves or formations anywhere so Felucia was out of the question. Not being pulled towards Utapau made Pryce dismiss that idea as well. Perhaps somewhere he had never been. His mother was born on Ryloth, but its climate of both extreme heat and cold on either side of the planet would make thoroughly searching the planet entirely impossible. What about his father. What about him? What does he know? Other than all the entirely fabulous and possibly mythos stories, what did he actually know? He knew he was the great Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto. Born on the Nautolan native planet of Glee Anselm. Glee Anselm? A planet covered in water. Deep oceans with tons of caverns at the bottom. Cavers full of rock formations. And where there's rock formations, there's bound to be crystals. And so Pryce had his destination, but the Jade Barracuda would be a sitting duck, or fish rather, just sitting out hovering over the open waters. That would not do for wherever Pryce went the Jade Barracuda went. Pryce was going underwater, why couldn't his ship? The Jade Barracuda was a Mon Calamari intergalactic cruiser after all. Perhaps with a bit of tweaking it could be made into a submersive-type intergalactic cruiser.

With a few more trips to Watto and a day or so of mechanic work, the Jade Barracuda was modified and ready to depart for Glee Anselm. As Pryce made to depart Master Kenobi came out to speak with him.

"Be sure to return her once you have acquired what you went to get. There is still a few more lessons before I send you on your way to your next master. But do not rush when you are there. Take your time, make absolutely sure you have found the proper crystal for you saber. The crystal is the heart. That heart and yours must beat as one in order for you and your lightsaber to become one."

"I understand master." Pryce bows low to his wise master and heads into his ship to depart. Master Kenobi did not watch Pryce leave. By the time the Jade Barracuda was lifting off the ground, Master Kenobi was already inside his hut having a drink.

The Jade Barracuda came out of hyperspeed in orbit over Glee Anselm. Pryce could not help but feel some excitement at the realization of visiting his father's home world. Glee Anselm was a beautiful, almost perfect blue orb with only a few green patches here and there. Pryce brought the Jade Barracuda down into the atmosphere and the transition was almost unnoticed. Pryce leveled the ship and was flying high in order to get a bird's eye view. The waves were inviting and Pryce could sense a cornucopia of marine life under the gentle lolling tide. Pryce then decided it was time for a fish-eye view and took the ship into a straight down dive. The water rushed towards Pryce like a tidal wave. The impact was a lot harder then Pryce expected. He thought he had done a better job modifying the ship. It mattered little, the ship was still fine and now Pryce and the Barracuda were completely submerged. Pryce leveled out and began a gentle, cascading descent.

All around swam a plethora a fish creature and undersea mammals, everything from Gooma Fish to Colo Claw Fish. As the light began to dim Pryce piloted his ship into a rather large undersea grotto and landed the Jade barracuda towards the back. He went to the living quarters and disrobed into the most basic of swimwear. He strapped a leather belt around his waist with a small pouch and daggers to his right calve. Pryce then went into a closet sized decompression chamber he built onto the ship and hit the release control. The chamber gradually filled with water and Pryce immediately felt more comfortable than ever before.

The doors opened and Pryce swam out. For the first few moments he just drifted in the currents and admired the fact of where he was. The beautiful, peaceful, tranquility of Glee Anselm was intoxicating. Pryce meditated and could see as if he was just cured of blindness. He could see through the Force better than he could see with his eyes. The billions upon billions of midichlorians were all in front of him as clear as a sunny day on Naboo. Glee Anselm was truly a Force sensitive place.

Pryce swam towards the grotto's entrance and out into the open ocean. There he was immediately confronted by a large school of Ray fish. They noticed Pryce and merely watched him. The strange thing was that they followed him wherever he went with large unblinking eyes. Pryce moves left, they move left. Pryce moves right, they move right. He attempted to swim through them but when he tried to gently push one out of the way, it bit his hand. Discouraged but not beaten, Pryce reached out to the creatures through the Force. In their simple minds he senses one thought: food.

"Well that will put a damper on my day." Pryce thought to himself. But why had they not attacked him yet? Pryce racked his brain for what he knew about these fish.. As part of his training Pryce believed that knowledge was power and in this case you could never have too much of it. Pryce thought back to the countless hours he spent studying at the computer console he and Master Ra had removed from the Jade Barracuda. Being a personal Jedi ship, the Jade Barracuda's computer had unlimited access to the Jedi Archives on Coruscant. Marine life had been one of the first topics Pryce filled his brain with. Pryce had one of his usual self-conversations in his head…

_Let's see…fish…Ray fish…native to Naboo but were extensively introduced to other places in order to provide predators to smaller species and prey for larger ones. Considered a sport fish favorite of the Gungans. Extremely predatory and seem to enjoy hunting their prey…seem to enjoy hunting their prey. No fun hunting a stationary meal. I move, they move. I touch them, they bite me. If I were to swim they would chase and revel in it. Revel in hunting me. It would probably be in my best interest to remain still. But that won't get me anywhere. Well when in doubt, reach out._

Pryce then closed his eyes and did exactly that. He reached out through the Force to the depths around him. He senses other small creatures but none that could help him. The he senses something……bigger. Deep in a shadowy crag rested a full grown female Opee sea killer. She was closer to giving birth to her young but was slightly weaker than she needed to be. Simply put she was hungry.. Pryce sensed all of this in her simple thoughts. Then the female suddenly thought she might know where food might be. She mustered her remaining strength and began to swim up. When she had freed herself of the crag, she looked in several directions but was pulled a certain way. She swam a bit and then noticed a large school of Ray fish all focusing on something she could not see. Immediately she saw food and attacked the school to feed.

The frenzy was over in less than a minute. Pryce was glad to be freed of the Ray fish but now he has a full grown female Opee sea killer deal with. Pryce hoped that she was too focused on giving birth to pay him any attention. But when the Opee saw him a peculiar thing happened. She suddenly seemed frightened and swam of as fast as she possibly could.

_Odd._ Pryce thought to himself. But at least now he could continue his search for his crystals. Pryce searched for many hours in as many different caves as he could find. He even bashed some of the larger stones to see if they housed crystals in their cores, but to no avail. Pryce gave up his search when the waters became too dark to see. He could have kept searching with a head light form the Jade Barracuda but that would draw too much attention from nocturnal predators.

During the following days his search continued, yet cave after cave proved to be a fruitless venture. Finally, on the fourteenth day of searching after encompassing many miles of ocean floor in his search, Pryce found, or was found, by what he needed.

Having covered most if not all of the caves near the Jade Barracuda, Pryce relocated his ship to another area of ocean floor and started the circular searching all over again. One day as Pryce was just casually swimming looking for caves a voice cried out through the Force. Not to Pryce in particular but to anyone who could hear them.

Help! Please! Anyone! The Fishmen have ambushed me! the voice was female and defiantly not human. In fact, the dialect of speaking was unlike any Pryce had ever heard before. It was smooth yet bestial all at once. Being a Jedi, Pryce immediately set out for the source of the voice. Pryce swam over a ridge and came across a truly confusing scene.

In the center of this newly discover underwater valley was an adolescent Sando Aqua Monster trapped under a net. Surrounding the young Sando was about half a dozen Nautolan warriors all brandishing spears. Not sure what was going on, Pryce felt he had nothing to fear from fellow Nautolans so he swam to them and demanded they stop. The warriors immediately ceased their hunt and became amazed at the intrusion of such a strange Nautolan. Pryce sensed their feelings through the Force and his olfactory senses. The head hunter stepped forward and spoke to Pryce in the Nautolan language. Above water it loses its full pronunciation but underwater, it was beautiful and harmonious.

"Why have you stopped us, strange one? You have interrupted our coming of age hunt." The coming of age hunt was something Pryce was familiar with. He came across it in his extensive studies under Master Ra. The hunt was a very old archaic ritual in the Nautolan culture. A group of young Nautoliods would venture out and hunt one of the three great beasts of the sea. These were the Opee Sea Killers, the Colo Claw Fish, or the Sando Sea Monsters. Weapons were taken but only for self defense. The prey must be brought back alive; this showed the sophistication of the Nautolan people. After the presentation of the prey, the creature would be ritualistically "put down" in the gentlest way possible. But since this young Sando had called out to Pryce through the Force, he could not let that happen to her. The Nautoloid language came naturally to Pryce and when he spoke it, he felt fully Nautolan for the first time in his life.

"This youngling Sando will not fetch you near as much recognition as say, a full grown Opee Sea Killer who is with child?" The young warriors immediately perked up in hearing this information.

"Do you know where we might find such an Opee, strange one?" Asked the leader. Pryce pointed in the direction he has come from.

"That way, a while back. She is close to birthing and will be dangerous, but slow." Pryce sensed that the hunters came to a unanimous decision and made to retrieve their net off the young Sando.

"Careful, she is likely to attack once freed." Warned the leader.

"Let me." Pryce said and made his was towards the Sando. The warriors stood back in awe as Pryce swam forward and placed his hand on the Sando's head that was being held down by the net. Even though this Sando was still a youngling, she was easily three times Pryce's size. He sensed much fear and confusion in her.

Do not be afraid. I am here to help you. No harm will come to you. I promise. The Sando immediately sensed Pryce's focused ease towards her and settled down. Pryce then removed the net and returned it to the warriors.

"You walk the path of the Jedi." It was a statement not a question from the leader.

"I do." Was Pryce's simple response.

"Then there is no need to ask you to come with us, for you have your own way." The Nautolans began to swim in the direction that Pryce had indicated. Before disappearing over the rim of the hill, the leader turned and called back to Pryce.

"Farewell, strange Jedi. May your waves be great."

"And your oceans be endless." Pryce responded the rest of the customary Nautolan farewell. And with that the Nautolan Warriors swam off after their new prey.

Pryce turned to find, surprisingly, that the Sando was still there watching him.

You're not hurt are you? Pryce asked her.

No, It's just….a Jedi has not come among us for a _very_ long time.

You know of the Jedi?

Yes. There are stories told by the oldest of my kind about the Ancient Jedi that could communicate with us through this binding essence.

The Force.

Yes. That is what it is called.

Do you have a name?

Ereneda. And yours would be?

Pryce Fisto.

Jedi Fisto I am in your debt. Please allow me to make us as equals once more.

That is unnecessary but I am always grateful.

Oh but it is necessary. In our culture life is precious. So when one is saved the saved one must repay the savior. To make amends and to make them equals.

Why is it so important that we are equals?

The Sando believe that all creatures are equal. The small and the large alike. That is why the hunting of you Fishmen seem so barbaric to us.

We prefer Nautolan.

My apologies. Being unable to communicate with most of the other creatures of the sea, there is still much we do not know.

No apologies needed. But perhaps there is something you can help me with to make us as equals as you would say.

If it is in my power it shall be done.

I am in search of rare crystals or gems. Do you know where I might find some?

I would not, but the Eldest might.

The Eldest?

He is called as such simply because he is the oldest of our kind among us. He also happens to be my great great great great grandsire.

Do you think your grandsire would speak with me?

Since you have saved my life, most of my fellow Sandos will be very cooperative..

Ereneda led Pryce on a short swim towards an even larger slope on the sea floor. Eventually the floor disappeared all together and before Pryce expanded a seemingly infinite abyss.

This is the dwelling place of the Eldest. He resides at the very bottom to ensure his safety. Ereneda told Pryce.

Lead the way.

After the long, dark swim the two finally reached the bottom. There were only two caves opposite each other but each cave was a massive cavern that Pryce could easily get lost in. Ereneda called out to the Elder and Pryce first thought was that there was an earthquake occurring. Pryce soon realized that the shakes were from the Elder walking out of his cave. The Elder emerged himself and Pryce could not hide his awe and wonderment.

The Elder Sando was twice the size of any recorded full grown Sando Sea Monster. Once completely out of his cave, he stood on his hind quarters to his full height which only added to massiveness. Around his mountain of a head billowed a mane of silver hair. Other than his sheer size and his mane, he looked like any other Sando. When he spoke, his voice was booming and nerve rattling, even through the Force.

I am Elder Omeeshra. Why have you brought a Fishman to me Ereneda? After Ereneda told the story, Omeeshra remained silent for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision. I will assist you, Jedi. Thank you Ereneda, you may go.

Farewell, Jedi Fisto. I will never forget you.

Nor I you, Ereneda. and with that Ereneda swam off out of the abyss.

Follow me, Jedi. Omeeshra fell back to all fours and began to walk down the tunnel opposite the one he came out of. Pryce could not keep up with his because of his size so the Elder Sando allowed him to hang on to his silvery mane. Soon they came to this large bed of Glee Clams.

This explains how you get your food down here. Pryce said as he released the mane and swam amongst the clams.

I never take though. These Glee Clams are living creature, and when they pass on the open up willingly giving what they leave behind. As if in response, a clam the size of both of Pryce's fists opened up to reveal a pearl. Pryce took it and placed it in the pouch attached to his belt. As of now it was the most valuable thing he owned.

Omeeshra was even kind enough to assist Pryce in getting back to the Jade Barracuda.. Once there, the two said there farewells and Pryce entered his ship and made his way up and out of the water and into orbit. Leaving Glee Anselm behind, Pryce made for Tatooine and Master Kenobi to continue his training.

Master Obi Wan Kenobi turned a lightsaber over in his hands inspecting it. He inspected every aspect of it. Its weight, its length, its feel, its very essence. He activated it and the beam took him by surprise. It was pure white. Never before had he seen a white saber. As if one white saber was not enough, this lightsaber had a hidden second blade. The second blade was hidden by a false power cell at the end of the hilt. Obi Wan held the saber sideways and activated the second blade. Both shown proud. Constant. Strong.

"You have done very well, my young Jedi." Master Kenobi said to the hybrid that was knelt before him. "You have completed the task I put before you and have thus completed your training under me as your master." Obi Wan Kenobi lowered the main blade until it rested just inches above Pryce's left shoulder. "You have completed your trials and thus by my power through the Force that dwells within us all, I knight you Jedi." He then passed the blade over Pryce's head to his right shoulder and the knighting was complete. "Rise Jedi Knight Pryce Fisto." Pryce rose and Master Kenobi deactivated the lightsaber and offered it to Pryce. Pryce took it with the customary bow of respect.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." And for the first time since Pryce's arrival on Tatooine, Master Kenobi smiled.

"Did I miss the joke master?" Pryce asked.

"No joke." Obi Wan replied.. "Sometimes one smiles out of pure happiness."

"Then I am glad I could bring you that measure of happiness master."

"The hope for the future of the Jedi makes me smile. The happiness comes from dreams of peace throughout the entire galaxy."

"I believe many share that dream with you master."

"Then there is more hope than before. Come, sit. Join me in a drink before your departure."

The two sat at the table and Master Kenobi poured two cups from a jug on the table.

"Excuse me master, but did you say my departure? Am I to leave you so soon?"

"When you first came to me I said I was to instruct you in the ways of building your lightsaber, not in the ways of using it. That was for another master. Tell me, under Master Chak Ra you studied extensively of what was left of the Jedi archives yes?"

"Yes master, as much as I could have learned.."

"Then surely in all of your reading you came across some things on Master Yoda?"

"Oh yes! Master Yoda and his kind are well known for their deep connections to the Force. Master Yoda was considered more powerful than Master Vandar of the Old republic and was the reason for Mistress Yaddle's adeptness."

"Did you know that your father studied under Master Yoda?" This took Pryce by surprise.

"No. What Master Ra and I had of the Archives was rough at best and there was a lot that we did not have. You knew my father, didn't you Master Kenobi?"

"I did. I had the honor of being paired with him for a very important mission. I learned a great deal from him and I considered him one of my closest friends. Much of what he believed in and who he was as a Jedi came from Master Yoda's teachings."

"Then I must go to Master Yoda and learn everything I can from him. Perhaps then I might find a connection with my father."

"Go to Master Yoda to learn for you. Learn of your father to carry on his memory through you. Let people see him through your actions. Let them say you did well, not Kit Fisto was a great Jedi. Your father is gone, one with the Force. You however, are here and you must walk down your own path. Remember my words, Jedi."

"I will Master." And they drank.

The next morning Pryce rose, went about his usual exercises, and then packed his belongings to leave Tatooine.. Master Kenobi accompanied him to the Mos Eisley spaceport to see him off.

"A thought occurs Master."

"What is it?"

"You never told me where to find Master Yoda."

"I have already put the coordinates into your navicomputer. When you are out of Tatooine's orbit you must go into deep sleep."

"I am not to know where I am going?"

"No. These times are very dangerous for Jedi. Master Yoda is the most hunted Jedi left alive. His location must not be compromised."

"I understand Master." They reached the Jade Barracuda and Pryce lowered the entry ramp.

"Take care of yourself old man." He said to Master Kenobi with a smile.

"You as well you young fool." He replied with a return smile.

Pryce then entered his ship and left Tatooine, possibly never to return. After he left orbit and made sure the ship made the jump into hyperspace safely, Pryce went into one of the beds in the ships barracks and activated the deep sleep process. The glass tube closed around him and it release the sleep gases. Pryce had a few more seconds of consciousness and then the sleep took over.

When Pryce awoke he was not in the barracks of the Jade Barracuda. He was lying prone on his back on the floor of a very small hut. He was covered up with three small blankets and his head rested on a tiny pillow. He sat up and looked around the hut. It reminded him of Kal and Talia's hut, his adopted gossam parents. It was very much like their hut only smaller. Pryce's thoughts were interrupted by a splitting pain that was sent through his head. The pain was from a gnarled walking stick that was stuck across the top of his head. The stick was wielded by a two foot tall green creature with large eyes and ears. This was all Pryce could see of him before the creature continued to beat him severely about the head and shoulders, yelling at him the whole time in a craggy, high pitched voice.

"Eyeing my things you are, hmm? Steal from me you will? Ha! A thief I have saved it seems!"

"What! No! I am just a traveler! I came here looking for someone!" The small one stopped swinging the stick for a moment and looked thoughtful. As if he were pondering what he was just told. Then suddenly his face screwed up into a scowl.

"Liar you are!" He screamed as he brought a smack down on Pryce's head that made his eyes cross. The small one had some strength despite his size and the blow to Pryce's head dizzied him to where he had to lay back down. When Pryce fell back his robe opened up, exposing his lightsaber. At the site of the saber the little one stopped in mid-swing and brought his walking stick down. And through haggard breaths he managed to get out,

"A Jedi…huh…huh…you are."

"I am. Ugh. Please stop dancing around in circles. And where did your two friends come from?" The creature rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then to put Pryce out of his stupor, the small one hit Pryce once more to knock him out.

Upon waking the world seemed upside down to Pryce.. As he came to and his head cleared Pryce quickly realized that the world was, in fact, literally upside down. He was tied up and suspended from a tree. His saber was gone and he was left totally unarmed. Across from him on the other side of the small clearing he was in, sat the small green creature on a boulder. He sat there, looking thoughtful, staring at Pryce. He didn't speak so Pryce took the initiative.

"Uhm. Could you let me down please? As I said before I have to find someone and I'm not even sure I'm on the right planet."

"Oh." The creature replied. "Right place you are in."

"Not to sound rude or disrespectful, but how would you know?"

"Jedi you are yes?"

"Maybe."

"If Jedi you are, then Yoda you seek." Pryce became very attentive and interested at the mention of Master Yoda's name.

"You know where I can find Yoda?" The creature then began to look up into the trees.

"Crash your ship did." He said indicating upward with his walking stick. Pryce looked up, which was his inverted down and saw the Jade Barracuda wedged in the fork of a massive tree. It was held tight by vines that seemed to have grown around the ship, which made Pryce wonder how long he had been unconscious. "Found you I did. In sleep state you were. To my hut I took you." The creature now stood right in front of Pryce.

"If you suspected I was a Jedi, then why did you accuse me of being a thief and then beat me unconscious?"

"Suspect I did. Know I did not. Clouded your mind is. Sure you are Jedi I had to be."

"Can you take me to Yoda?"

"Sure." Then the small one walked in a complete circle around Pryce's head and then stood just as before in front of him.. Pryce was confused at first but then the creature's meaning became clear.

"You? You're Master Yoda?" The creature brought his walking stick up level with his chest and held it with both hands.

"Lesson one. Deceiving appearances can be." And then the darkness consumed Pryce once more.

Pryce was woken up by a gentle rush of wind.

"This is pleasant." He thought to himself right before he hit a body of water and was submerged. The surge of cool water brought him back fully into consciousness. Pryce looked around and could not see a thing through the murky water. Pryce swam up and surfaced to have a look around. High above him standing on a branch that stretched out over the pond was Master Yoda.

"You know," Pryce called to him, "I am getting sick and tired of being bashed in the head."

"Knock some sense into you I will." Came the answer. "Clouded your mind is.. Clear your thoughts we must before your training can begin."

"Are you truly Master Yoda?" Pryce asked as he began to move ashore and remove his wet robes.

"Kit Fisto your father was truly?" Master Yoda now stood right beside Pryce on a rock. The incredible display of speed was proof enough. "And Aayla Secura your mother was? Good you are to doubt though. The Dark Side is very cunning. Cloud your judgment it will and fool you with false beliefs." Pryce was just in his pants now. He sat before Master Yoda and consented to his new tutelage. "Lucky you are to have not experienced the Dark Side. Bliss ignorance is but provide protection it does not. Experience the Dark Side you must."

"Master, how can one experience the Dark Side without being tainted by it?"

"Know its presence you must. But fall to it you mustn't. Resist it." Master Yoda then indicated a cave. The presence Pryce felt from it was dark and sinister. "Enter the cave."

"What will happen in there?"

"No idea I have. But enter you must." Pryce stood and stared into the cave. Pryce did not understand the cave but what he did know was that he would give anything to not have to go inside.

"Go on!" Master Toda told him with a whack across the back with his walking stick. Pryce flinched in reaction and then began to slowly walk towards the cave. Pryce stood right before the threshold and listened. The cave was quiet, the eerie quiet that made spines shiver. Pryce took a deep breath and then entered the cave.

Inside there was darkness and a thin mist seethed across the floor. Pryce walked into the heart of the cavern and tripped on something. From living in the sinkhole on Utapau, Pryce was able to gather the few remnants of light to his eyes so he could see. He looked down - what he saw made him try to move away so fast that he fell over.

On the ground in front of him were the bodies of his parents. Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura lay mangled before him. Their limbs were twisted and their faces were slashed with many deep cuts. But the worst part was the expression they held on their faces. Mouths opened in a rictus of pain and agony completing looks of complete horror on their faces. A figure moved in the shadows beyond the bodies. Pryce fumbled for his saber but when the person came into view he froze in confusion. Out of the shadows stepped Pryce Fisto. Pryce did not understand, he stood before the double of himself. The double had a grin on his face but not the smile Pryce and his father was known for. This double's grin was…wicked. The double activated his saber but in place of the white, a black blade came forth. As the blade extended a change came over the double of Pryce. His skin color changed to a dark, wrinkled gray. His robes flittered and became an armor of black and silver with razor prongs along the forearms. His eyes clouded from ocean blue to deep coal black.

The two opposites faced each other and Pryce realized the weight of the thought. Opposites. That was more than just a word here. The two were one, yet two. Yin and Yang, Light and Dark. The Dark Fisto brought up his black saber and Pryce activated his and did likewise. Suddenly the double attacked with an over head strike. Pryce moved to block but when the saber collided Pryce was sent soaring back, back out of the cave.

Pryce's landing was so jolting that it caused his lightsaber to deactivate.

"That thing….was me." He said to Master Yoda who sat at his side.

"Within us all the Dark side is. Learn to control it is the trick."

"Ok. Ok then." Pryce said as he gained his composure and sat up. "I'm up for anything as long as I can stay out of that cave. That aura…ugh. Made me as useless as three-legged AT-AT."

"Hahahahaha. Fun that is. Heard have you the one about the Toydarian merchant who wanted an exercise program more than anything?"

"No."

"Traded his right leg he did for it!" At the joke the two burst into violent fits of laughter that lasted several minutes. After the lasting effects of their euphoria wore off Pryce spoke in between giggles.

"Master Yoda, can you train me to be just like my parents?"

"Nothing like your parents you will be. Better is your destiny."

Pryce watched the sweat roll down his nose. The training was unlike anything he had to go through before. Above his hands that he held in the air was a huge boulder. Actually it was more than huge, it was massive. It easily outweighed Pryce by a few thousand pounds. Master Yoda stood a few feet away behind a small pile of rocks. Pryce was afraid to ask what the rocks were for.

"Tired you are?" Master Yoda asked.

Pryce struggled to speak. "Master…tired…does not come close…to how I…" A larger of the rocks suddenly flies through the air and hits Pryce in the stomach, knocking him to one knee. He refused to drop the boulder though, and kept it up.

"Room for tiredness there is not! Focus you must." Another stone soars and strikes Pryce in the forehead with enough force behind it to make him go cross-eyed briefly. One more hits his other leg and makes him go down on two knees.

"Concentrate. Keep the weight up, but focus on the smaller threats. Easy it is." One more rock flies through the air but Pryce turns his eyes toward it at the last second and it stops inches from his face in mid-air. Master Yoda tosses another and it too, stops inches from hitting Pryce.

"Hmmm." Master Yoda then decides to test Pryce's new found meddle. He sends all remaining stones at him. Pryce wavers in his thoughts but manages to either stop or deflect all the stones.

"Very good. Drop them you may." Pryce rolls the boulder onto its side and the smaller stones fall from the air. Pryce himself collapsed onto the ground. Master Yoda walks over and stands on Pryce's chest.

"Run time it is! Up! UP!" He takes a whack at Pryce's head.

Pryce stands and Master Yoda sits himself on Pryce's shoulders.

"Go!" Pryce takes off through the jungles of the swamp planet. He jumped a fallen tree here, swung from a branch there. All the while Master Yoda speaking in his ear.

"Must to teach you I have. Less time to do it in. See a rocky path ahead for you I do." Master Yoda directed Pryce's running in a wide circle to where it ended in the clearing they started in. When they were through Master Yoda crawled down from Pryce's shoulder and took a seat on his favorite rock. Pryce sat opposite him and waited to be taught.

"Much faith in you I have. As way to show faith, a technique your father invented teach you I will." Pryce immediately perked up at hearing this.

"A technique my father invented, Master Yoda?"

"Hmmmm. Force water orb, called it he did."

"How is it done?"

"To explain technique asked him I once did. He says, 'Not just pick up ball of water. But feel the water you must. Feel it all around you. Then draw it to you you must.' Draw forth water from thin air Kit could! Unlike anything ever seen I have."

For some reason, Pryce understood perfectly. He was most comfortable in water, yet when he wasn't in it he could still feel it all around. He help up his hand and he could swear he felt moisture all around him. He concentrated and soon a small marble sized orb of moisture produced itself above his palm. Pryce smiled and let the water fall to the ground where it soaked into the earth. He suddenly felt very close to his father at the moment.

"His son you are." Said Master Yoda. "No doubt about that I have."

Pryce spent what felt like years with Master Yoda. He was already masterful of all the basic Force techniques so Master Yoda trained him in very advanced abilities.

"Taught you basics of all Lightsaber Forms I have. But taught _most_ important I have not."

"I would not think that there is a most important form Master."

"Oh there is, there is. Form Zero."

"Form Zero Master?"

"Form Zero. Never drawn the lightsaber is in this form."

A confused look comes across Pryce's face. "Master I do not understand. How can there be a way of fighting with a lightsaber, _without_ a lightsaber?"

"Lightsaber last resort always. All other paths try first you must. Ever seen my lightsaber you have?"

Pryce was about to nod when he realized…he had not. Ever.

"No Master I haven't."

"Exactly. Not need it in a long time I have. Still not need it do I. Not necessary to train you it is. Now, attack me you will."

Pryce decided not to let Master Yoda have time to think. He activated his saber and let it extend straight towards Master Yoda's head. Master Yoda bent over backwards and simply stared at the white blade. Pryce instinctively tried to swipe the saber down but he was unable to get closer that a few inches from Master Yoda. Slowly Master Yoda straightened and as he did, Pryce's saber kept its spot inches from his head.

"See now you do? Hmm? Understand now you do? Mastery of Form Zero, great ally it is."

Master Yoda then used the Force to deactivate Pryce's saber and Pryce understood at that moment. He stood and bowed to his Master, left speechless by the lesson.

"Master! This is crazy! Why are we out here?" Pryce was attempting to be heard over the raw fury of the storm. It was the middle of the night and it was the worst storm Pryce had ever seen on Dagobah, and for some reason Master Yoda thought it prudent to be on the top of a very tall tree. Right in the middle of the thunder and rain and lightning.

"Only one way to learn this ability there is!" Master Yoda shouted back. "Think of it as 'sink or swim' you can! Hahahahaha!" The lightning seemed to enjoy the joke and crackled louder as if in chaotic laughter.

"Master, if we stay up here much longer there is a very good chance one, or possibly both of us will be struck by lightning!"

"Counting on it I am!" Pryce had learned by now not to question Master Yoda so he kept quiet. It was useless trying to shout over the thunder anyway. The storm grew in furry and soon Master Yoda raised his hand towards the sky, as if calling it down to him. Pryce sense a surge of energy. The energy came in the form of a lightning bolt. It seemed to plummet straight down to Master Yoda. Pryce saw all this in slow motion but was unable to move in time. The Lightning came down to Master Yoda's hand and seemed to disappear into it. Master Yoda then extended his other hand down towards the tree. Pryce could literally see a forest green beam of pure energy come from Master Yoda's hand down into the tree. And soon the tree itself began to grow. It grew a full three meters taller by Pryce's guess. After the transfer of energy was over, Master Yoda brought his hands back together.

"Absorb energy I did. Then transfer it to some other form I did. Learn how you will. Stay here you will until one meter taller this tree is. Remember you must, if struck by lightning you are, did it wrong you did." Master Yoda then climbed down and left Pryce to sink or swim.

Pryce was struck by lightning six times that night.

Pryce was standing on his right hand with his feet in the air. He was assuming this was a lesson in using the Force to keep your balance. Master Yoda sat a few meters away on his favorite rock and watched.

"Master I can do this all day, what am I to learn from this?" Master Yoda then raised his clawed hand and rotated it from palm down, to palm up. As he did so Pryce felt his world spin. He felt dizzy and nauseous all at once. He looked up and felt like the boulder was suddenly above him and about to fall and crush him. When he instinctively put his arms up to shield himself, he felt himself fall and hit the boulder instead. Pryce rolled off the boulder and hit the ground hard, his head now spinning from that as well. He fought the urge to vomit and tried to focus on Master Yoda. Once the multiple images of the Jedi Master settled to one, Pryce spoke from where he lay on the ground, afraid to move lest he be spun around again.

"That was horrible. What happened?"

"Learn your next lesson you did. Malacia. The ability to dizzy enemy it is. Think it quite effective you do? Haha."

Pryce's dizziness was starting to cease so he very slowly sat up, breathing fast and haggardly. A cold sweat had broken on his brow.

"How…..is this ability….done……Master?"

"Focus you must. Feel the Force all around you. Force between you and target focus on you must. Feel your target's presence in the Force. Their center of equilibrium you will feel through the Force. Find it and manipulate it you then can." Pryce closed his eyes and bowed his head. He found his center in the Force and reached out through it. He felt Master Yoda there, like a beacon. Off to his left and up in a tree, he felt a small mammal sitting on a limb. He reached out to it and felt it there, and then he searched deeper inward. He felt the creature's breathing and heart beating in rhythm. He found its center of equilibrium in its skull. He reached it and took hold of it. Then to test but not hurt the creature, he gently shook it. The creature swayed and fell from the tree, but before hitting the ground, Pryce caught it with the force and gently laid it in the brush to recover.

"Not a bad beginner you are. Practice you will practice later but continue on for now we must."

"Yes Master. What would you have me learn next?"

"How deep into meditation ever gone have you?"

"Sometimes very deep Master. Almost as if I were in a trance."

"Just as I though. The mildest form experienced you have, of Morichro."

"Morichro? I've never heard of that ability Master."

"Deep deep meditation it takes. Slow all bodily function to near standstill does the user. Helps survive in times of great danger it does." Pryce considered the magnitude of what Master Yoda just describe when a thought occurred to him.

"Master, is this ability just an inward one? Or can it be used on another person?" Master Yoda closed his eyes for a moment in troubled thought before he answered.

"Both inward and outward it is. So dangerous it is that is why."

Time passed, Pryce learned.

The one day, just as it had been with Master Ra and Master Kenobi, Pryce awoke to Master Yoda sitting on his rock outside, looking very solemn.

"Master? Is everything ok?"

"Hmmm?" Master Yoda seemed to come out of his deep thoughts. "Oh up you are. Good. Come sit." Pryce took his place across from Master Yoda and he continued. "Learned much you have since first came to me you did. But now……"

"Now I must leave you, right Master?" Pryce Finished for him.

"Yes. Saddened to see you go I am, but go you must. Remind me of the times I had with your parents during their padawan days training you has." Master Yoda spread a nostalgic smile on his weathered face. "Shared fond memories we did."

"It will be hard for me to leave you Master, after all these years."

"Hahahahaha! Year it's been you think? Hahaha!" Pryce looked on puzzled as Master Yoda's laughter eventually died down. "Ah. Hehe. Much to learn you as still have, much indeed."

Master Yoda helped Pryce pack his things and they walked back to where the Jade Barracuda was still wedged in the fork of the enormous tree. Pryce dropped his pack and smiled.

"You know Master back when I first came to you I would have had no inclination whatsoever as to how to remove my ship from this tree, but now….." Pryce closed his eyes and focused himself to becoming one with the Force. He did not become entirely one with the Force but Master Yoda had taught him much. He learned to focus and feel all living things around him in the Force. From Master Yoda's beacon of midochlorians, to the tranquil being of the vines that surrounded his ship. He focused on the vines and soon they began to unwind themselves from the Jade Barracuda. After the ship was free, Pryce and Master Yoda easily lifted it and lowered it to the ground. The entrance ramp lowered and Pryce turned to his third Master one more time.

"Never forget all that I have taught you you must. Teach it to others you will."

"Of course Master Yoda." Pryce bows low to the Jedi Master. He then smiled his father's smile and entered his ship. He waved to Master Yoda one last time and made to leave the swamp planet. He checked his computer and discovered that he had been on Dagobah and that in fact, he had been there….

"No it can't be. That's impossible." Pryce stared in bewilderment as his computer told him that he had only been on that little planet for one standard month. But he was sure, it had been years.

Master Yoda stood and watched as his student left him. He then sensed much confusion and surprise from Pryce.

"Heehee. Much to learn you still have, much indeed. May the Force be with you always young Fisto."

Copyright2008TreyPrice


End file.
